Vongola's Stars
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Los chicos son parte del mundo del espectáculo, no de la mafia. Hibari es cantante y conoce accidentalmente a Haru cuando el primo de esta le tira refresco encima. Ok, es un horrible summary, pero lean y opinen please
1. Encuentro

Hola! Acá yo de nuevo -espero actualizar mis demás historias pronto, mientras lean esta por favor.

La historia fue inspirada por una novela koreana, pero la trama es distinta.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

La radio es encendida por una mano fina de color blanco, con un adorno metálico de cráneos en su muñeca; y las ondas que se transmiten permiten escuchar a los presentes la voz del locutor.

"_¡Buen día! Chicos y chicas, jeje, bueno…creo que en especial las chicas ¿no es así? __― decía alegré― El día de hoy sale a la venta el tan esperado sencillo del cantante que trae a todas las jovencitas con el corazón de un hilo aunque no le conozcan; 'Akashi' de Hibari Kyoya._

_Si, así como lo oyen, nuestro cantante enigmático decidió finalmente sacar su segundo sencillo a la venta; y aquí les va una muestra de lo que obtendrán al comprar el nuevo CD"._

_._

_Yoru no yami ni hitori tokekomi__  
__Hakanaku chiru MONOKURO no sekai somari__  
__Tsukami sokoneta hoshi no kakera__  
__Bokura hiroiatsumete ikeruto shinji…_

_._

El radio continuó encendido, un muchacho de 16 años chasqueó la lengua y escupió unas frases hacia sus acompañantes en ese cuarto amueblado por sillones negros con cojines monocromáticos; alfombra de piel original; muebles caoba oscuro, posters de cantantes y modelos al fondo de aquella sala dentro de la corporación de talentos _"Vongola's Stars"._

― Ese idiota antisocial ¡¿Qué carajos tiene que todas las mujeres estúpidas se alocan con él?

― Jaja, Vamos Gokudera no te molestes, sabes que Hibari se vio obligado a trabajar como cantante; no lo hace porque le guste. No te enfades ― decía un chico de cabellos negros, ojos marrón, que traía puesto un pantalón café claro, una camisa azul cielo y una camisa más grande cuadriculada en tonos azules y grises.

― E-Es verdad Gokudera-kun; no deberías molestarte ― comentó otro muchacho de la misma edad, de cabellos cafés mientras observaba a su amigo y empleado, así como socio.

― Pero Jyuidaime, ese idiota le ofendió cuando se unió a la compañía, así que no debería de tener tanto éxito; sólo usted es quién debe ser el mejor.

― Jeje…―rió nervioso― pero yo no actuó, ni modelo ni nada Gokudera-kun ― aclaró el chico a su amigo.

― Sumimasen! Jyuudaime, no quise decir eso; soy un idiota, ya sé que es el sucesor y futuro dueño de la compañía, así que no tiene necesidad; pero aún así la actitud de Hibari me molesta, nunca le muestra respeto.

― Jeje, será porque es dueño de una séptima parte de la compañía ― comentó el heredero de la compañía.

― Si Gokudera, Hibari-san seguramente se comporta así por eso; además no siempre estamos cerca de él, no nos afecta en nada.

― Che~, pero aún así debería de tenerle respeto al Décimo. El estúpido de Yamamoto al igual que yo poseemos una séptima parte de la compañía, trabajos en la misma y no por eso le faltamos al respeto Décimo.

― Je, bueno… etto… G-Gokudera-kun, necesito pedirte un favor

― Dígame Jyuudaime, yo como su futura mano derecha haré lo que sea ― decía firmemente el chico de playera verde, pantalones negros semi-ajustados y adornos de plata en sus prendas.

― ¿Puedes acompañarme a ver al manager de Hibari-san?

― Hai! Aunque aún desapruebo su tolerancia y buen trato con ese tipo

― Tsuna… ¿me puedo retirar temprano? ― preguntaba el japonés beisbolista que se encontraba filmando una película de samurais ― Mmm, verás… mi prima lejana llega hoy… y viene con Lambo hacia acá; así que…

― ¿Viene la baka-onna?

― ¡Gokudera-kun! ― reprimió Tsuna, recibiendo una disculpa del medio-italiano; y habló ― Esta bien Yamamoto; si Haru-chan va a venir, es mejor que vayas a recogerla ― dijo sonriente mientras pensaba _"además si viene con Lambo es probable que ocurra algo. Hii! No quiero ni imaginarlo"._

― Gracias ― Yamamoto apago la radio, lo último que se escuchó fue _"… Herbívoro, no preguntes nada privado; sólo anuncia el disco…" unas risa nerviosa del locutor y un "Agradecemos a Hibari-san por venir a presentar su disco"._

…

En otro lado de la compañía se encontraban dos personas caminando.

― Kyoya-san te dije que fueras _amable_, no que amenazarás al locutor; además sólo dijiste doce palabras en total desde que te presentó.― Comentó el manager de 23 años de edad al adolescente de 16 que caminaba tranquilamente; pero al terminar sintió un aura asesina, paso saliva por la garganta y preguntó nervioso.

― K-Kyo-san? ― El aludido sonrió con malicia, musitó un _"kami korosu"_ y segundos después, el manager se encontraba en el piso.

A la escena llegaban dos jóvenes que iban platicando, uno más alegre que el otro; al llegar el de cabellera semiplata gritó un…

― ¡¿Qué carajos? ― mientras se ponía delante de su jefe y amigo para defenderlo de cualquier peligro.

― Fue Kyo-san ― murmuró con dolor el hombre; ambos chicos suspiraron, el más amable ayudo a Kusakabe a levantarse, este le agradeció y los tres se fueron a hablar de negocios.

…

A unas cuadras de la compañía de talentos Vongola; se encontraba un niño de 5 años corriendo entre las calles; pasando por sobre las personas, tirando a unas cuantas chicas o vendedores ambulantes; riendo alegremente con una paleta en mano. Detrás de él había una chica de cabellos café oscuro, ojos achocolatados, y su cabellera atada en una coleta, la joven vestía una blusa azul-verdoso de manga corta, una falda semi-holgada poco arriba de la rodilla color azulada, y zapatillas negras.

La muchacha corría detrás del niño gritando su nombre.

― Lambo-chan espera, espera a Haru-desu…― pero el pequeño no le hizo el menor caso, únicamente se detuvo a tirar el palo de la piruleta, y comprar un refresco; continuó corriendo sin ver a su paso, la gente era cada vez menos conforme avanzaba, y sin percatarse corrió hasta chocar contra algo fuertemente, lo cual le incitó a llorar ruidosamente, tirarse al piso y patalear.

Al llegar la chica, observó a un muchacho de 16 años con prendas oscuras con excepción de su camisa blanca, y unas armas largas color plateado en sus manos, el cual se dirigía hacia su querido y pequeño primo con un aura peligrosa; la muchacha chilló por lo bajo, corrió hacia su primito, le sostuvo entre sus brazos; y miró al chico desafiante.

― No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Lambo-chan ― le vio sin apartar la mirada, al tiempo en que intentaba consolar con su abrazo al menor. El casi agresor de aquel niño vestido de vaca le miro de forma fría con un brillo inexplicable que daba temor, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de ella.

Él acercó una de sus manos hacia su camisa manchada de color anaranjado, y mirando con tonfas en mano al pequeño finalmente habló.

― Aparta herbívora, es su culpa ― señalando su camisa. La chica se sonrojo, agachó la mirada, pero inmediatamente la levanto, miro a la persona frente a ella; se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, para después comentar.

― De verdad lo siento, pero no puedes golpear a un pequeño; eso es de cobardes ― El aludido alzó una ceja, así como sus tonfas peligrosamente, Miura sintió el aura amenazante y echó a correr a más no poder. Olvidándose de que el motivo de ir hacia esa compañía era el de ir a ver a su primo Yamamoto.

Hibari se quedó parado sin creer lo que había pasado; primero un mocoso arruina su pulcra imagen, y justó cuando va a tomar venganza aparece una mujer ruidosa y tonta diciéndole cobarde; una herbívora hablando de cobardía. Eso lo pagaría caro, tanto ella como el niño vaca.

Se intento calmar un poco, bajo sus queridas tonfas, sin dejarlas a la vista; y observó salir a una persona de su misma edad que se dirigía hacia él sonriente.

― Yo! Hibari ¿no has visto a una chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color junto a un niño pequeño por aquí?

Kyoya abrió sus ojos un poco, miro a su compañero de trabajo sin emoción alguna, y pensó en obtener cierta información de la herbívora de aquel ser sonriente.

― … ¿qué es de ti? ¿Novia?

Yamamoto sonrió de lado a lado ― Jaja, Haru-chan mi novia, jeje, eso estaría bien, lastima que no se puede ― bajó la mirada y un poco sombrío dijo ― ella nunca aprobaría ese tipo de relación.

El otro calló, esa no era información valiosa; ahora no sabía ni para que se detuvo a conversar con aquel herbívoro. Así que le paso de largo, regresando a los Estudios Vongola, siseando un _"Se fue hace rato", _recibiendo un gracias por parte de Yamamoto.

…

A un perímetro alejado de ahí.

― Hahi! Eso fue dangerous-desu

― Ne! Ne ! Lambo quiere jugar de nuevo

― ¡¿Hahi? No Lambo-chan, vamos a la casa de Yamamoto para que nos llevé a tu mansión, o no tendremos donde quedarnos esta noche.

― Hmp, que aburrido

…

En un cuarto estilo oriental un chico de ojos azules le ordena a su manager.

― Quiero toda la información de esa mujer; es la casi novia de Yamamoto Takeshi: Haru

― Entendido Kyo-san ¿pero por qué estás interesado? Pensé que no te interesaban las mujeres ― el ojiazul encorvo sus cejas, y tratando de enmendar el error hecho, Kusakabe agregó― no después de que Adelheid te quiso seducir mostrándose frente a ti sólo en ropa intima.

― No menciones a esa mujer ― dijo fríamente.

― Ok, pero después de eso muchos comentaron que el cantante de moda era gay, debiste aceptar esa entrevista la vez pasada para aclarar los rumores que ella expandió de ti, y… ― antes de poder terminar, Kusakabe se encontraba nuevamente en el piso, muy dañado.

― Dilo nuevamente ― alzando sus tonfas ― y te morderé hasta la muerte.

* * *

Lamento que los personajes salgan Ooc, y acepto sus amenazas por hacer una nueva historia sin actualizar las otras.

Les agradezco que leyeran este capítulo :D

Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿quieren lemmon en la historia? aún no soy buena escribiéndolo pero me puedo esforzar; si quieren lemmon cambio el rated.

Sin más que decir, ¿me dejan reviews?


	2. Reunión

Hi! Minna-san, finalmente les traigo el segundo capítulo, una disculpa por tardarme (abajó está la explicación)

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei

* * *

Un joven de ojos cafés vestido de samurai sostiene una espada en sus manos, se acomoda en modo de ataque.

― Shigure Souen Ryu, 5º Kata; Samidare ― ataca a su enemigo con aquella espada, y este cae muerto; la lluvia empieza a caer cubriendo el rostro del muchacho, al parecer las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos son mimetizadas por la lluvia.

La escena captura los corazones, el ambiente es solemne; y se escucha una voz tajante gritando.

― ¡Coorte! se queda la toma. Felicidades a todos, el capítulo de esta semana seguramente cautivará a todos los televidentes―.

El moreno se acerca al director, hace una reverencia, está a punto de retirarse cuando observa a su prima parada en un rincón del estudio; una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro; con las ropas aún de su actuación corre hacia ella; esta le saluda devolviéndole la sonrisa.

― Jaja, de verdad viniste al estudio ― el ojicafé voltea hacia varios lados ― ¿y Lambo? ― pregunta confundido.

― ¿Hahi? Estaba aquí hace un momento desu ― la morena busca a su primo con la mirada.

― Vamos a buscarlo juntos ―.

Ambos chicos estaban por salir, cuando alguien del staff los detuvo.

― Yamamoto-san, necesita cambiarse antes de salir, ese es el traje del programa.

― Wari ― una de sus manos la puso frente a él en disculpa― lo devuelvo luego ― dicho eso, tomó a la muchacha de la mano, echándose a correr fuera del aquel estudio de grabación.

― ¡Yamamoto-saaan! ― le gritó el hombre del staff sin recibir respuesta, únicamente vio como los jóvenes se alejaban, suspiró.

**,,,...,,,**

Los chicos se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos de aquella empresa.

― Eso fue dangerous-desu; Haru sintió que su corazón se salía ― comentó la portadora de los ojos chocolate, aún sosteniendo la mano de su primo.

― Jeje, así nos ahorramos algo de tiempo ― observó sus manos enlazadas a las de la joven, se sonrojo un poco. En ese momento se escuchó una voz ronca proveniente de uno de los estudios.

― Tsk, si no fuera por el Décimo no soportaría a idiotas como ustedes― comentaba un chico bajo varios reflectores, vestido con una chamarra de cuero roja, pantalones negros pegados, camisa blanca semi-abierta; con una cámara frente a él.

'_Hii! Gokud__era-kun da miedo' _pensó Tsuna al escuchar a su amigo; volteó hacia la puerta, observando a dos personas conocidas para él asomarse por la entrada.

― Haru-chan, Yamamoto, pasen―.

― Konnichiwa! Tsuna-san ¿cómo has estado? Hace años que no nos vemos ― preguntó curiosa la chica.

― Haru-chan… ― sonrió ― es verdad, han pasado 6 años si no que equivoco; he estado bien ― el sucesor de la compañía inspeccionó su rededor antes de cuestionar ― ¿y Lambo?

― Lo estamos buscando ― respondió el pelicafé.

En aquel cuarto los reflectores se apagaron; el fotógrafo dijo que la sesión había terminado; el albino chasqueó la lengua, se saco la chamarra de cuero, lanzándola a una de las trabajadoras; al notar la presencia de sus amigos, se acercó a ellos, ignorando las palabras de una de las estilistas que le ordenaba ir a cambiarse el vestuario.

― ¿Qué haces aquí intento de samurái?― conforme se acercó hacia los presentes, notó la presencia de la chica, abrió un poco sus ojos, enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Baka onna?―.

―¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-san! Haru no es una mujer estúpida ― replicó al escuchar el apodo impuesto; el aludido sonrió de lado; con un poco de nostalgia que únicamente Yamamoto percibió comentó.

― Ha pasado tiempo…

La morena, así como Tsunayoshi asintieron con sus cabezas, mientras la mirada marrón examinaba el significado de aquellas palabras dichas; pero sólo duro un instante, pues inmediatamente sonrió para comentar.

― Es verdad, hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer juntos?

― Hai-desu

― Tch, si el Jyuudaime planea ir, entonces así lo haré.

― Etto…, está bien, vamos; pero primero… ― todos le miraron― ¿no necesitamos encontrar a Lambo?

― Esa estúpida vaca siempre causando problemas, preocupando al Décimo, che~―.

― Ma~ ma~ no pasa nada; Lambo está seguro dentro de las instalaciones, vayamos a comer, mientras lo reportamos para que lo busquen.

― Yamamoto tiene razón Gokudera-kun; además también quiero hablar de varias cosas con Haru―.

― Si usted lo dice, entonces está bien, vamos.

**,,,…,,,**

― Lambo-san tiene hambre, ¡ah! me muero de hambre ― comenzó el pequeño a quejarse en un pasillo, en ese momento topó contra una chica de ojos miel, cabello castaño, cayendo al piso; comenzando a llorar.

― Pequeño ¿estás bien? No fue mi intención lastimarte ― decía la joven, agachándose para ver el estado del niño, el cual se le aventó al pecho para seguir llorando.

― Lambo-san tiene hambre, pero te perdonó si me compras helado ―.

― ¿Are? ― exclamó confundida.

― Kyoko, vamos a llegar tarde al programa ― comentaba la representante de cabellos oscuros ― Hana… pero el pequeño tiene hambre ― señalándolo.

― Arg, ¿qué haces con ese mocoso? Sho… sho… los enanos me dan alergia, aléjalo.

― Lo siento peque, pero tengo que irme, si nos encontramos de nuevo, prometo comprarte algo; mientras te regalo un chocolate―.

La muchacha comenzaba a alejarse de aquel lugar, dejando al niño vestido de vaca solo; este únicamente depositó la pieza de cacao en su boca, y prosiguió su camino.

En ese momento se escuchó por los altavoces de los pasillos una femenina voz.

"_Se les pide al staff de los diversos programas, actores, empleados que si encuentran a un niño vestido de vaca, favor de ir con él hacia el comedor"._

― Hana-chan creó que hablan del pequeño que nos encontramos ― comentó aquella chica de vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

― No hagas caso al aviso, anda que llegaremos tarde―.

― Hai…―.

**,,,…,,,**

En la entrada de los Estudios Vongola, caminaba a paso moderado un chico de cabellos negros, con su manager detrás de él.

― Kyo-san, son las 6:00 p.m.; llegamos media hora tarde para la negociación de la sesión de fotos que quieren hagas ― comentaba el hombre de traje negro con agenda en mano.

― No voy a modelar ― espetó el ojiazul de forma fría.

― Pero eso daría un gran saltó en tu carrera, además ciertos rumores se aplacarían, pues quieren que tu compañera sea la Idol del momento; Sasagawa Kyoko ― informaba Kusakabe haciendo algunos ademanes.

El joven de pantalones negros, playera blanca de mangas largas debajo de otra negra de mangas cortas; se detuvo secamente, miró por el rabillo de su ojo a su representante; y siseó un amenazante.

― Si vuelves a comentar algo, te morderé hasta la muerte― Kusakabe se quedo parado sin decir nada, observando como se alejaba aquel chico, luego le siguió después de suspirar.

**,,,…,,,**

En el restaurante de la empresa adornado por madera en las esquinas, pintado de un color crema; con mesas de vidrio; sillas color caoba de elegante corte; música instrumental de fondo; se encontraban cuatro jóvenes conversando.

― ¿Entonces vienes para cuidar de Lambo? ― cuestionó el castaño de forma amable.

― Hai-desu… ―.

― Tch, ¿no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, o si?―.

― Haru va a quedarse el tiempo que mis tíos estén en el extranjero por negocios; después regresaré con mi padre ― comentó animada.

Takeshi aún no había dicho palabra alguna, únicamente escuchaba, sabía que su prima sólo estaría una corta estancia en casa de Lambo; por eso dolía hacerse ilusiones de pasar el tiempo con ella, pues al final la chica regresaría con su padre, mientras él se quedaba en Namimori esperando tener una relación que jamás se daría.

Los jóvenes continuaron su plática amena, comentando los acontecimientos desde que no se habían visto; cómo es que ahora trabajaban ahí, y cómo es que cada uno de ellos era dueño de una parte de la compañía.

En ese momento llegó corriendo un niño vestido de vaca gritando entre sollozos con un chichón en la frente; detrás de él estaba un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos azules con tonfas en mano para golpearle, así como detrás de este se encontraba un hombre diciendo _"Kyo-san es un niño"._

La morena se paro de golpe de su silla, señalando hacia el agresor de su primo, gritando.

― Es la amenaza de los niños-desu ― todos le vieron confundidos. Hibari se detuvo al escuchar la voz peculiar de aquella mujer.

― Herbívora… ― los ojos de este se afilaron, el aura de peligro acrecentó; observó a la muchacha rodeada de aquellos herbívoros y gruñó.

El niño se lanzó a los brazos de su prima, llorando, diciendo que aquel chico le había golpeado, que tenía que vengar a Lambo-sama.

Miura soltó un chillido al ver abalanzarse a Hibari hacia ella; apretó tan fuerte a Lambo que este quedó inconsciente.

El golpe nunca llegó, tan sólo se escuchó el sonido de varias sillas caer, así como algunas mesas de cristal romperse; ella abrió sus ojos con lentitud, observó a su pequeño primo dormido; dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, observó varios vidrios en el piso, y a Takeshi detrás de Hibari sosteniendo una de las tonfas con su mano.

El portador del traje samurái sonrió.

― Vamos, no es momento ni lugar para ponerse agresivo; Hibari-san―.

Este le miró de soslayo con furia, se zafó; dirigiendo aquel objeto metálico hacia Yamamoto, quien le esquivo ágilmente, lo cual enfureció más al ojiazul.

Los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse, Kyoya sentía el enfado correr por sus venas, la mirada fría, brillosa de color azul se clavaba en la marrón, una vez alzó aquellos objetos de metal se lanzó al ataque.

Miura se colocó de brazos abiertos frente a los dos jóvenes, de espaldas a Takeshi, para evitar que su primo saliera dañado sin saber que eso no tenía efecto en Hibari pues él golpeaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Súbitamente, Gokudera que estaba tirado en el piso por el golpe de una tonfa, al ver que la prima de aquel idiota estaba en peligro, alcanzó a tomar a Hibari por el pantalón, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, todo quedo negro por un instante.

A lo lejos se escuchó gritar un áspero _"teme~"_; una risa seguida de un _"ma~ ma~", _un _"¡Hiiii!"_ y un dubitativo "¿_K-kyo-san?"._

El portador del nombre abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo algo suave debajo de sí, así como un cosquilleo en sus labios; repentinamente las pupilas azules de encogieron mientras los parpados se agrandaban, pues aquella mujer estaba bajo de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Intentó alejarse, pero escuchó un gemido inconsciente de parte de aquella muchacha, dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, percatándose de que se encontraba muy cerca de uno de los senos de la joven; en ese momento su mente quedo en blanco, abriendo sus ojos como plato; alejó su mano de aquel lugar, apoyándose únicamente de la izquierda; eso era algo nuevo para él; si bien era cierto que varias mujeres se le habitan insinuado u ofrecido, nunca de los jamases había estado en aquella situación, mucho menos decir del contacto con el cuerpo femenino.

Al levantarse con cautela, observó la falda turquesa de la chica llegarle poco abajo de su pataleta, trago saliva, aparentando indiferencia, para él todo pasaba tan lento, sin embargo para los presentes que veían desde fuera, las cosas pasaban a una velocidad barbará, con excepción del primo de la joven.

Una vez levantado, observó a la chica intentando levantarse, pero sin hacerlo debido a que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos; el ojimarrón se acercó a su prima le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse; una vez estuvo de pie, se limpió sus lágrimas, acerco se al ojiazul, y con una mirada llena de enfado así como de decisión continuó caminando.

Los presentes le veían expectantes, Kyoya pudó haberse marchado, pero algo le detuvo, aunque no sabía qué, así que espero hasta que la chica se detuvo frente a él; lo miro indignada, soltó una cachetada que ninguno se esperaba y gritó.

― ¡Desconocido-san es un Baka! Ahora Haru no podrá casarse ― posteriormente salió corriendo del lugar, con su primo detrás de ella gritando su nombre.

Por parte de Gokudera, y de Tsuna; ambos parpadeaban a más no poder. Hibari hizó una mueca de lado que heló la sangre de los demás, en especial de su manager.

Llevó su mano a sus labios, al sentir que de ellos emanaba un líquido; al ver las yemas de sus dedos observó sangre, levantó la vista hacia donde la mujer había partido.

― Interesante… esa herbívora ― siseó. Comenzó a alejarse mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus finos labios, saboreando su propia sangre, limpiándola.

Kusakabe le siguió a unos cuantos metros alejados de él, con precaución. Ya lejos del comedor, el cantante se detuvo, miró a su representante por el rabillo de su ojo.

― El contrato de modelaje…

― ¿Mm? Si, dime Kyo-san ― preguntó confuso.

― Una sola sesión

― ¿En verdad? ― Incrédulo, sonriente habló― Los productores se pondrán muy felices, así tu disco venderá más.

― Esa mujer, Haru… que ella sea mi pareja―.

Sin más palabras se alejó dejando a Kusakabe con una mirada confusa, luego aterrada; después corrió detrás de él para convencerle de lo contrario, pero se detuvo antes de hablar, pues sabía que sí Hibari decía algo se tenía que obedecer. Así que, a menos que consiguiera que tanto los productores como la joven acepten, entonces el cantante no modelaría.

**,,,…,,,**

Afuera de los estudios Vongola se encontraba una chiquilla sollozando; un muchacho de ojos cafés salió por la puerta principal de cristal, su mirada buscando a su prima; la encontró y se acercó lentamente a ella; la cual estaba sentada a la orilla de una fuente.

― Haru… ― susurró.

― ¡Hahi! Yamamoto-san ― se limpió el agua salada de sus mejillas, intentando dejar de llorar.

El moreno se sentó a su lado con cautela, observando con pesar a la castaña, mirando como lloraba por aquel tonto incidente, sus puños se apretaron un poco.

― Vamos… no llores… ―dijo en tono calmo.

― P-pero así nadie se casará con Haru ― decía entre sollozos con dificultad― mi papá se molestará cuando se enteré.

― Jeje, no tienes por que decirle, y si lo que te preocupa es que alguien se case contigo; entonces yo lo haré ¿qué te parece? ― comentó casual.

― ¡¿Hahi? ¡¿casarme con Yamamoto-san? ― las mejillas de ella teñidas de carmín la hacían ver muy linda, Takeshi no lo pensó, y antes de darse cuanta, ya tenía a su prima entre sus brazos, susurrándole con ternura.

― Así es, sí no puedes casarte con nadie; entonces cásate conmigo… ―.

― Gracias… ― el llanto se detuvo, el abrazo desapareció poco a poco, ambos ojos se encontraban clavados en los del otro; ella agachó la mirada, y con una sonrisa llena de paz, así como agradecimiento dijo.

― Me has levantado el ánimo, aunque haya sido una broma para consolarme, gracias… ― la chica se acercó a su primo, beso su mejilla, levantó se de aquella fuente, comentó algo de que tenía que ir por Lambo así como por su bolsa, pero no tardaría; el pelinegro asintió en silencio.

Ella entró a las instalaciones, cuando había desaparecido de su vista; Yamamoto acercó su mano derecha a la altura del corazón, musitando.

― No era una broma… de verdad te amo… ― el haori* gris se arrugó un poco; la mirada marrón perdida en el vació, así como la sonrisa melancólica que expresó en ese momento Takeshi, sería algo que Miura jamás vería, pues esa era una parte de su ser que no se permitiría mostrarle a la mujer que ama.

* * *

Una disculpa por subir hasta hoy el capítulo, tenía planeado actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero me fui de vacaciones; luego cuando regreso empecé a redactarlo, pero no me convencía, así que lo borré varias veces U_U

Al final, así me salió, espero haya sido de su agrado; gracias por leerlo.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Muchas gracias, fuiste la primera en comentar; gracias también por colocar este fic en tus favoritos; en este capítulo se resuelve tu duda, espero te haya gustado *saludos*

**Mary:** No es molestia, me encanta ver que la historia gusta, y que dejen comentarios; he estado bien, gracias ¿qué tal tú?.

Nuevamente una disculpa, no quería tenerte en suspenso, pero de verdad que no me terminaba de convencer el capítulo hasta hoy; espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D

En cuanto a la historia de BelHaru; te prometo que la voy a actualizar a más tardar el sábado en la tarde; palabra de Tsuki-chan (con la mano en alto).

Nos leemos pronto ;D

**Sui-chan: **Hola, por acá he estado bien, hasta me fui de vacaciones :D

Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el primer capítulo; aunque en este intente que no quedaran Ooc, creo que falle U_U

De verdad gracias por animarme a escribir esta historia, así como por leerla *un fuerte abrazo*

En cuanto a la historia, no te preocupes, con calma y espero nos salga bien, cuídate.

**Miku Takamine: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, jeje, creo que yo también tengo sentidos yaoistas XD pero al parecer en este fic me abstendré de eso U_U, pues en otra de mis historias los emparejo n/n

Sip, creo que con la personalidad de Hibari, hay algunas cosas en las que es algo denso; a lo mejor es mas abusado de lo que aparenta XD. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, y me encantaría saber que te pareció. *saludos*

**Tiih: **Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos luego :D

**Yuki-onna: **Me encanta esta pareja; en lo personal de este capítulo me gustó el poco HibaHaru que hubo ¿no sé que te haya parecido?

Ja ne! ;D

**Yuu Heartless: **Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando el fic; gracias por agregar la historia en tus favoritos. Me gustaría saber que te pareció este capítulo; espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado :D

**Ninatsi: **Muchas gracias por el review, eres bien linda *un abrazo*. Gracias también por agregarla a tus favoritas; espero verte por aquí :D Ciaossu!

* * *

**Aclaraciónes:**

* El haori es la parte superior del Kimono masculino, en este caso Yamamoto la usa porque esta filmando, pero la mantiene durante todo el capítulo, jeje.

**Wari; la palabra correcta creo que es _warui _o _warukata; _aunque sigue siendo informal -creó yo-; de cualquier forma significa una disculpa.

*** La última, probablemente Hibari haya quedao Ooc, dejen me explicó; para mi Hibari es muy listo, frío, reservado, impulsivo, etc.; pero pienso que por su personalidad para las cuestiones amorosas no es tan ágil o habilidoso como para las peleas, probablemente me equivoqué; si es así, una disculpa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y espero dejen reviews :D

Nos vemos (bueno, leemos ¬¬) XD


	3. Hahi! ¿Modelo por un día?

Oyasuminasai! Minna-san (es que el reloj marca la media noche ¬¬)

No les doy largas en la introducción, supongo que primero quieren leer el capítulo; espero sea de su agrado :D

Advertencia: Poco 1886, más 5986

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira.

* * *

El cielo estaba azul; las blancas nubes de diversas formas le adornaban; el verde pasto cubría los metros a la redonda; una joven de ojos cacao se encontraba sentada en una silla blanca, dentro de un camión amueblado al estilo de un camerino ; un hombre con un mechón verde por cabello; muy a la moda, con atuendo negro, camisa blanca, de gafas negras con tonos rojizos en las orillas, se encontraba arreglándola.

― Waa! Es mejor de lo que yo mismo hubiera pensado ―decía con las dos manos juntas de un lado a otro a la altura del tórax, observando a la muchacha frente a él.

La chica limitó se a sonreír; mientras pensaba.

"_¡Hahi! ¿Cómo Haru llegó a esta situación?"_

**,,,…,,,**

_Tres día__ antes…_

― _Iiiieee! Haru no saldrá en ningún modelaje, menos con esa amenaza andante-desu ― comentaba con los brazos cruzados._

― _P-pero Haru, sí Hibari modela será algo muy productivo para la Compañía ― intentaba convencer el Vongola a la muchacha._

― _Tch. Sí el Décimo vino personalmente a pedírtelo, deberías de aceptar, ¡Ajo-onna! ―._

― _¡¿Hahi? ― volteando a ver al preocupado castaño con remordimiento dijo― Sumimasen-desu Tsuna-san, pero Haru de verdad no puede modelar ― la morena se inclinó― gomenasai! ― y echó a correr._

_Sawada__ le miró partir preocupado, Gokudera con el seño fruncido, Yamamoto susurró su nombre antes de dirigirse a sus amigos._

― _Tsuna… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?―._

― _Tsk, yo siendo la mano derecha tengo derecho a saber ― refunfuño._

― _Wari! No me explique ― dijo con una sonrisa― tengo algo que decirles antes de que insistan en convencer a Haru._

― _Escúpelo idiota― exigió el albino._

― _Ma~ Ma~, Haru tiene complejo de inferioridad, piensa que es fea ― soltó despreocupado. Ambos escuchas parpadearon varias veces con la boca semi-abierta._

― _Esa tonta, de verdad es estúpida―._

― _¿Por qué, digo no me gusta, pero es bonita?― comentó Sawada._

― _Es por eso―._

― _¿Eh? ― preguntó el Vongola._

―_Haru estaba enamorada de ti antes de que se marchará, pero cuando te vio salir a pasear con la hermana de Sasagawa senpai, pensó que era fea, y que por eso no la llevaste a comprar un helado―._

― _Gomen!..., no sabía eso―._

― _Usted no tiene la culpa de los extraños pensamientos de esa mujer; además eso fue cuando teníamos nueve años― aclaró su mano derecha, el de cabello claro pensó "Hiii! Siempre estoy rodeado de gente extraña"._

_Yamamoto comenzó a reír rascándose la nuca con los ojos cerrados._

― _A decir verdad no me gustaría que modelará con Hibari-san, pero sí es sólo eso, entonces esta bien ― abrió sus ojos, bajando su mano._

_Gokudera le miró por instantes con las cejas arrugadas._

― _Idiota, no me digas que también…― pero fue interrumpido por una inocente pregunta._

― _¿Por qué no quieres que modele con Hibari-san?―._

― _No me gustaría que nada malo le pasara; y Hibari-san es una persona que no quisiera a lado de Haru―._

_La mirada turquesa se incrustó en su amigo japonés._

― _Hibari no es el único del que deberías de estar al tanto―._

― _¿Eh?― preguntó Yamamoto._

― _Mukuro regresa de Italia― confundiendo al actor. _

― _Puedes convencer a Haru, onegai Yamamoto― pidió el peli café, sin darle importancia al comentario del ojiverde._

― _Lo intentaré, no quiero defraudarte; aún así no estoy de acuerdo con la idea―._

― _Gracias― El heredero de la compañía se marchó de ahí diciendo que tenía una cita, sonrojándose por completo._

― _Gokudera ― le habló Yamamoto, este tornó su vista en fastidio._

― _¿Qué tiene que Mukuro regrese?― cuestionó preocupado._

― _Ese cabeza de piña siempre le ha gustado joder la vida de los demás, aparte…― calló un momento― El segundo amor de Haru fue él._

― _¿C-cómo lo sabes?― una ceja la tenía encorvada._

― _Sé que su primer amor fue el Décimo, y que cuando Mukuro era pequeño, él y su hermana Chrome eran muy amigos de Haru, así que la estúpida mujer se enamoró de esa piña―._

_Con ese último comentario, ambos se marcharon. _

_Horas después, en la puerta de la mansión de la Familia Bovino._

― _¡Hahi! Yamamoto, ¿cómo pasaste?, se supone que debo de desactivar las medidas de seguridad para dejar pasar a alguien―._

― _Jeje, supongo que las prácticas con la espada me permiten saltan las bardas, así como evitar los infrarrojos―._

― _Ah…―._

― _¿Lambo está dormido?― preguntó viendo de un lado a otro la casa._

― _Esta tomando su siesta, pasa ― cerró la puerta tras de ella. Pues la puerta que abría era la de la mansión, no la del portón que daba paso a la propiedad._

― _Haru, sé que no quieres ver a Hibari-san, pero es sólo una sesión; después de eso no volverás ni a modelar ni a verle, te lo prometo― ella escuchaba atenta las palabras de su primo._

― _¿De verdad?― cuestionó._

― _Si, no estarás modelando como una trabajadora de la Agencia, sino como invitada; así que no firmarás ningún contrato, es sólo por esta ocasión― respondió seguro._

― _Mmm, pero Haru no sabe modelar, no quiero que Tsuna-san, ni Yamamoto se vean avergonzados por culpa de Haru-desu―._

―_¿Qué te parece sí Gokudera te acompaña?, él es el experto en modelaje, podría darte consejos― dijo animándola, como sí fuera una gran idea._

― _¡Hahi! Es verdad-desu; entonces sí es sólo por esta vez, está bien ― aceptó alegre._

**,,,…,,,**

― Bien, puedes salir y mostrar la belleza de mi creación ― decía Lussuria animando a la muchacha a salir.

Una joven bajaba las escaleras con cuidado; un joven de ojos verdes le esperaba frente al camerino andante; mientras que el chico que pidió a la muchacha de compañera en esa sesión, se encontraba a metros de ahí, recargado en un árbol.

― ¿Y…bien? ― preguntó temerosa; pues no se había atrevido a verse en el espejo.

El albino le miró con la boca un poco abierta, primero las zapatillas color crema con adornos en flor, luego su mirada recorrió esa féminas piernas, hasta llegar a varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla, mostrando un vestido con algo de vuelo en color beige, un cinturón en forma de cadena color plata; el busto de la chica bien marcado por la forma de aquella prenda con escote en forma de corazón, siendo sostenido de unos tirantes delgados, con mangas transparentes del mismo color.

Posterior a eso, observo esos labios teñidos de color cobre, haciéndolos ver más voluminosos de lo que eran, un leve maquillaje, dejando intacta la naturalidad de la joven, unas sombras claras. En su frente se encontraba dibujada con brillos dorados la figura de un loto, dándole un toque de misticismo. Un mechón ondulado derecho caía grácilmente a lado de su rostro, mientras el demás cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta con un chongo, únicamente saltando uno que otro mechón de cabello ondulado para darle frescura.

Las uñas de color marrón, así como varías pulseras plateadas y doradas en sus muñecas.

― Tch, no es la gran cosa; sólo un poco mejor de lo usual ― comentó el modelo mirando a otro lado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo; una sonrisa se mostro en la faz femenina; corrió hasta su amigo, buscando su mirada, pero este volteaba a otro lado.

Cuando finalmente logró tener contacto visual con el albino, sonrió dándole las gracias.

― Vamos, no corras, mi hermosa creación debe de ser captada antes de que la arruines, mou~― comentó el estilista.

A lo lejos, unos ojos azules observaban la escena; el muchacho sin percatarse sonrió de lado al mirar a la chica salir de aquel camión, era una escena digna de ver; la forma en que había sido arreglada era la misma en la que muchas otras modelos lo fueron; pero simplemente esa ruidosa mujer tenía algo más. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa desapareció al notar que aquel herbívoro no le quitaba la mirada a su pareja, así que cerró los ojos con pesadez, los volvió a abrir, ¿y qué veía?; a la mujer esa con una sonrisa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas buscando la mirada de aquel débil herbívoro.

El ojiazul frunció leve el entrecejo; dejo de recargarse en aquel árbol. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia aquel peli plata para morderle hasta la muerte cuando escuchó su nombre.

― Kyo-san, el fotógrafo dice que el escenario está listo; únicamente hace falta tu presencia, y… bueno, la de Haru-san― Kyoya levanto sus tonfas amenazadoramente, a punto de golpear a Kusakabe, pero algo le detuvo.

― ¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-san! ― gritó la muchacha al sentir la respiración de su amigo cerca de su oído, cosa que observo perfectamente cierto moreno con metales en mano.

― Tranquila, cada vez que sientas nervios olvida la cámara, piensa en una escena alegre o triste, no importa que te pidan, imagina que estás en tu propio mundo― susurró― ese es el consejo personal que te puedo dar.

La sonrojada chica agradeció nuevamente, su estilista de aquel día le indicó que tenía que ir al espacio donde harían la toma; así que eso hizo, mirando de reojo a Gokudera.

― ¡No avergüences al Décimo! ¡Ajo-onna!― expresó con brusquedad, pero aún así sonó reconfortante a oídos de Miura.

― ¡Haru no es una Ajo-onna, Gokudera-san!

Hibari por su parte, había dejado a Kusakabe tirado en el piso, aunque aún así, su misterioso enfado no desaparecía; pero intentando ignorar esa emoción, se dirigió al lugar en dónde se sacarían las fotos.

* * *

¿me quieren linchar? lo sé, lo merezco ¬¬

Ahora sí escribo a gusto mi explicación XD; Sí me tardé un poco más de la semana en subir capítulo por 1.- no tener internet una parte de la semana pasada; 2.- no tener inspiración.

Aceptó sus tomatazos, preguntas, críticas, etc.

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Hola! muchas gracias :D Sí es algo que viene de allá; pues se supone que cuando una chica es tocada, es tal la ofensa que no se siente igual de pura para casarse, o al menos eso he visto en algunos animes XD Wiii! genial que no ando tan errada para describir en eso a Hibari :D Yo también me siento mal por Yamamoto, ese niño es un encanto (es más voy hacer un YamaHaru *_* ); pero mientras para no dejarlo solo voy a tomar tu sugerencia de ponerle un Oc, aunque aún no sé si será cantante, estilista, fan o algo más (soy bien indecisa ¬¬ XD).

Nuevamente gracias, cuídate ;D

**Sui-chan: **Kyaa! Gracias, eso es un halago n/n Me encantó esa parte de la cachetada, jiji *un abrazo*

**Mary-chan: **Gracias por el comentario :D no sé por dónde empezar a contestar, bueno; por el inicio verdad? XD (zape para mi).Es verdad, a mi también me gustó eso de YamaHaru con eso de ser primos; definitivamente voy a escribir un fic de ellos (aunque no tengan parentesco u_u).A decir verdad, Kyoko no me agrada, pero tampoco me desagrada, creo tengo emociones neutras en ese sentido; por eso es que la coloque como cantante, modelo, etc.; aunque Haru es mi Chica favorita de KHR! :D eso si lo aseguro _

Espero que este capítulo no te haya desilusionado en cuanto a lo de Haru rumbo a la fama, pero lo bueno se pone adelante (al menos eso espero, jeje).

En cuanto a lo de los números; el 27 es de Tsuna, porque en la pronunciación del 2 en japones (no cuando se dice "ni" tampoco en "fu") es parecido a tsu; y na es del siete "nana"

Gokudera es semejante; "go" de 5, "ku" (de "kyu") 9

Yamamoto es igual, aunque de él si ando perdida, pero es 80

De Haru es el 86, creo que por el "ha" de Hachi: 8; y el Ru "es de una semejanza con roku que es seis" (mi japones no es bueno, apenas y sé lo básico; gomen! U_U

Pero si te puedo decir que es por la semejanza del sonido de los números con los nombres de ellos; de ahí que luego se les empareje por números y no nombres.

Espero haber respondido a tus dudas, sino, nada más dime, y yo con gusto las intentaré aclarar más (o en su caso confundirte como lo acabo de hacer XD)

Wiii! que bien que pienses eso de Hibari, no ando tan perdida :D *saludos*

PD: A mi también me encanto la escena del beso, mal dado, pero beso en fin (después será un beso diferente *_*)

**Miku Takamine: **Muchas gracias, a mi de verdad me encanto esa parte XD

Si, de verdad me siento mal por el takeshi, pero me dieron la idea de un Oc, así que espero aplicarla :D (nada más me falta pensar bien en el oc)

L86, es verdad, no me había fijado, supongo que lo puse inconscientemente; pero creo fue porque después de leer tus fics, esta pareja me encanto :D haber si pongo más momentos de ellos juntos, sería divertido XD

Si, fue en la de BelHaru, mis sentidos yaoistas salieron a flote, aunque ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que me gustaba el yaoi XD

Espero saber trabajar ese triangulo amoroso, aunque creo que terminará siendo cuarteto o más? n/n

Nos leemos luego ;D

Ja ne!

* * *

Dejen reviews, onegai :D


	4. Alianzas enemigas

Konnichiwa! =)

Una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde; la escuela y otras cuestiones -que puse en el profile- absorven bastante tiempo, gomen!

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-san

* * *

Por las calles transitaban varias personas; de ahí que se perdieran aquellas dos en la multitud.

― Llegaré en unos minutos― mencionó la voz de ese hombre a su interlocutor del teléfono móvil ― sí, justó como la compañía pidió; ellos arribarán en una semana._ Arrivederci _― colgó el celular, guardándolo en su bolso de la negra gabardina.

― ¿Mukuro onii-sama? ― cuestionó la más joven de los hermanos.

― Mi querida hermana Chrome; iremos a un lugar antes de presentarnos con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufu~― los féminos ojos azules le miraron con tímida oscilación; pero asintió.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¡No! ¡Mal! ¡Horrible! ― gritaba en queja el fotógrafo al no obtener los resultados deseados; pues la muchacha se mostraba tensa, y no se acercaba al moreno. Mientras este se limitaba a no morder hasta la muerte todo frente así.

― Tsk, esa idiota… ― Gokudera estaba por ir hacia la mujer tonta esa; cuando sonó su celular ― ¿Qué carajo-…?― refunfuño al principio, pero su voz se suavizo hasta ser sumisa ― Sumimasen! Jyuudaime! ― haciendo ademanes con el móvil en mano ― ¿eh? ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! ¿ahora? ― miró de reojo hacia la muchacha que estaba siendo reprimida por el artista; cerró sus ojos con pesar, y viró hacia la salida de aquel lugar― No hay problema, en un momento recogeré la entrega y la enviaré a su oficina; no, no se preocupe ― continuó, hasta retirarse.

**,,,…,,,**

― Con anhelo, niña, A.N.H.E.L.O ― decía el maduro hombre a la morena.

― ¡¿Hahi! ¿Cómo Haru va a anhelar a Hibari-san desu? ― cuestionó con la mirada confusa.

― ¡Arg! Por eso odio trabajar con novatas buenas para nada ― mencionó frustrado.

― Urusai, kami korosu… ― siseó el cantante al fotógrafo.

― Bien, está bien. No hay problema; ¡todos, vamos a descansar un rato! ― ordenó.

La chica examinó el lugar en busca de su amigo, pero no le encontró; su mirada se entristeció.

― Gokudera-san…―.

― Herbívora ― le llamó, ella le observó ― ven―.

Hibari comenzó a caminar. Miura vacilante detrás de él; ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la multitud.

― Eres torpe ― escupió frío.

― ¡¿Hahi! ― exclamó, se hubiera mostrado ofendida, pero se sentía fatal al sentir que era verdad.

Así que calló, los azules ojos le miraban cautelosos; realizando una mueca satisfactoria de lado.

― Puedo ayudarte ― Miura alzó su mirada sorprendida. ¿Acaso ese poco social chico de verdad le ayudaría?.

No es que tuviera muchas opciones, menos al notar que su amigo le había dejado; seguramente porque era un caso perdido, pero bueno, qué más daba; cuando ofrecen ayuda, hay que aceptarla; sobre todo, sí eso evita avergonzar a los chicos.

― O-onegai-shimasu! ― se inclinó aceptando la propuesta.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¿Traicionarías a tus amigos? ― preguntó la sedosa voz.

― Kufufu~ los Vongola no son mis amigos, son piezas del juego ― afirmó.

― Mukuro-kun, entonces el trato está hecho; sí consigues algo que les perjudique, hazlo saber; la Empresa Mare, y los Shimon estaremos agradecidos―.

― Es un trato; tengo que ir a reportar mi llegada ― comentó alejándose de aquel oscuro cuarto de media luz; tras las sombras salía una mujer bien proporcionada de oscuros cabellos.

― Hibari Kyoya es mío; no lo toques ― advirtió; el italiano se detuvo.

― Mm…, escuche ciertos rumores en Italia, uno de ellos fue que te rechazó― dijo sonriente.

― Rokudo Mukuro…

― No se enfaden; Mukuro-kun tiene razón, Adelheid-chan. Además Hibari-kun puede ser tuyo después; lo primero ― introduciéndose un malvavisco, cambiando su rostro de amable a siniestro ― es destruir a la Compañía Vongola; así el mercado será nuestro―.

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar de encuentro; el peli azul se encontró con su pequeña hermana.

― Mukuro onii-sama ¿qué hacías dentro? ¿por qué nos reunimos con la competencia del Boss?― indagaba.

― No es nada, intente convencerlos de una alianza, pero fallé; vamos para con Sawada Tsunayoshi ― tomando del brazo a la joven, en dirección a la empresa.

**,,,…,,,**

Mientras, cerca de la agencia de talentos; un joven de cabellos cenizos apretaba un sobre entre sus manos, sin permitirse soltarlo, pues su jefe le había encargado llevarlos a su oficina; jamás se imagino con que le acorralarían varios tipos de peligroso aspecto.

― Che~ hace tiempo que no peleo ― quejó se con un golpe en el rostro, con leve sangre saliendo de su boca, escupiéndola antes de prepararse para golpearles.

― Gokudera Hayato, modelo número uno de los Vongola; es una lástima arruinar esa cara― comentó con burla un hombre de gafas negras, y traje del mismo color.

― Desgraciado, los Vongola no sólo son caras, imbécil; no por nada soy la mano derecha del Décimo― afirmó con tosquedad; acomodando el sobre amarillo en la bolsa de su sudadera; lanzándose al ataque de los diversos hombres.

**,,,…,,,**

― Bien, terminó el descansó; prepárense. Esta vez quiero que las fotos queden bien― gritaba el artista; tanto Miura como el moreno se pararon en el set.

La muchacha veía a un metro de distancia al chico; él sin inmutarse, la jaló hacía sí; ella soltó un chillido; el fotógrafo gritaba algo como _"Bien, bien, esa es la toma, sigan así"._

La chica intentó alejarse, pero una seductora voz le susurró.

― Sí te resistes, el camarógrafo se molestará― Miura se tensó, no quería decepcionar a Tsuna-san, ni a su primo, ni a Gokudera; apretó sus parpados con fuerza―.

― ¡No! ¡mal, mal! ― gritó el fotógrafo.

Hibari sin dar importancia de los presentes, juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha. Miura le miró con sorpresa; el joven aprovechando, profundizo el beso, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la chica.

Los empleados se quedaron embobados, pero el artista despertó del trance; gritando: _"no se distraigan, esa es una buena toma; ¡luces! ¡los pétalos de sakura! ¡Aprisa!._

El besó era profundo, las lenguas jugueteaban entre sí; Miura respondía instintivamente, sin pensar en nada más; su mente estaba en blanco.

Hibari por su parte sentía cierta satisfacción ante ese acto; olvidando por un momento que estaba bajó las cámaras se separó lentamente de ella con mirada satisfactoria, las teñidas mejillas de Haru eran realmente dulces. Tomó a la morena entre sus brazos, murmurándole _"esa es una expresión sexy"_ que la enrojeció más.

Intentó alejarse, pero el carnívoro le lamio el lóbulo de su oído, para después posar sus labios en el cuello de la joven, dejando una pequeña marca en aquel lugar.

Aquellos ojos cacao brillaban del agua que amenazaba por salir, mientras que los pétalos seguían cayendo sin cesar.

Las azules orbes le miraron sensual, él mismo no percibía su comportar ante la chica, pero al salir de aquel momento debido a un flash de cámara; recordó en donde estaba. La expresión de Miura era tan sensual, que incluso el camarógrafo estaba algo rojo.

El moreno bufó molesto; se dirigió hacia las cámaras; sacó los rollos de ellas; todos gritaban en protesta; la helada mirada de Kyoya les calló.

― Mandaré las que sean pertinentes ― Yéndose de aquel lugar; el clima empezaba a cambiar; las oscuras nubes amenazaban con soltar gotas de lluvia, y así fue.

Todos los empleados comenzaban a recoger las cosas, cables, cámaras, luces, etc.; mientras los modelos de aquella sesión de empapaban; el muchacho tomó de la mano a la chica, jalándola con fuerza hacía la salida de aquel lugar.

― Hahi!; Hibari-san suélteme, tengo que ir a casa para cuidar de Lambo-chan desu― protestó con la ropa mojada al igual que él; una vez llegaron a la banqueta de aquel parque, le soltó; aventándole un casco de color negro con morado, el cual cachó.

― Póntelo, te llevaré― sentenció colocándose otro casco, subiéndose a una moto de color negro con adornos morados, y en los costados unas alas de plata incrustadas.

― Pero Haru lleva vestido desu ― dijo cual niña pequeña.

― Nadie verá nada, está lloviendo― mirándole a través del casco ― Sube, ¿o prefieres quedarte bajo la lluvia?―soltó, encendiendo la moto.

― Hahi!, Haru subirá, no la dejes― gritó acomodándose el casco, colocándose en la parte trasera del vehículo.

― Sí te caes, no me detendré a levantarte― impuso.

Haciendo un puchero, la chica rodeo con sus finos brazos la cintura de aquel hombre, quien rió sesgado; emprendiendo el camino.

Miura se afianzó de él al sentir que la motocicleta arrancaba; curiosamente después de eso, la velocidad iba en aumento, haciendo que ella abrazará más fuerte a Hibari.

**,,,…,,,**

― Tsk, les dije que los Vongola eran más que caras bonitas, ¡idiotas!― gruño sacudiéndose las manos; revisando que el sobre no estuviera mojado.

― Je! Te crees mucho, ¿no es así? Gokudera Hayato ― musitó burlesco uno de los hombres apaleados, tirado sobre el encharcado piso.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Con el seño fruncido cuestionó.

― Las personas que los quieren hundir son poderosas; no cómo ustedes. No son simples mocosos; pronto la compañía caerá a la banca rota― el albino estaba por golpearle, pero una voz le detuvo.

― Basta Gokudera-kun; no les lastimes más―.

El oji-verde paro, se inclinó ante su amigo, y le entregó el papel en mano.

― ¡Disculpe mi brusquedad, Jyuudaime! ―.

― No te preocupes, más importante ¿estás bien?― preguntó preocupado.

― Perfectamente ― levantándose orgulloso, con sonrisa en rostro.

― Disculpa por enviarte por estos papeles, pero son muy importantes, no tenía a nadie más―.

El medio italiano se alegró ante las palabras, al pensar que sólo él había sido digno de esa misión.

― No es problema, como su mano derecha puedo hacer eso y más― un dolor le cruzo el costado, pero fingiendo estar bien, continuó― sí me disculpa, tengo que retirarme―.

― Si, ve con cuidado―.

…

A unos metros de ahí; en un callejón; el muchacho se dejó caer en el empapado piso.

― Tsk, hace tiempo que no me meto en riñas; menos salía lastimado. Sí el Décimo se enterará, seguramente se preocuparía; ¡maldición!― se dijo, respirando cortadamente.

…

Mientras en la oficina del futuro dueño de Vongola's Stars…

― ¿Hablaste con ellos?― preguntaba con documentos en mano a un chico sentado frente a él.

― Claro; vendrán en una semana; Xanxus-san dijo que no quería asociarse con una basura enclenque; pero los demás miembros del grupo Varia prometieron venir a filmar los capítulos de la nueva serie― afirmaba seguro con una peculiar sonrisa.

― Arigatou Mukuro; te fuiste a Italia debido a los problemas de tus padres; pero me alegra que quieras ayudar a la Compañía; tu ayuda servirá de mucho para no entrar en crisis― explicaba aliviado.

― Kufufu~ sé que los Vongola están en aprietos desde que la novena generación se marchó; ¿qué sucedió?―.

― Vongola Nono fue acusado de fraude y malversación de fondos; después de eso, los inversionistas empezaron a retirarse; la empresa estuvo a punto de quebrar; así que para no perderla, dividieron las acciones en siete partes; entregándolas a cada uno de nosotros―.

― Sawada Tsunayoshi, sigues siendo igual de ingenuo― comentó en su tono usual.

― ¿Eh? ―.

― Kufufu~ prosigue con la explicación―.

― Ah…, hace poco tiempo también te llegó el documento de que posees una parte de las acciones ¿no?―.

― Así es, no niego que me sorprendió― comentó, para proseguir ― ¿Y? ¿De qué va a tratar la serie? ¿Cómo anda la Agencia, qué necesita la ayuda de actores extranjeros?―.

― Mal, hace tiempo hubo un escándalo. Hibari-san se hizo de anti-fans al rechazar a Adelheid; además de que la Compañía Mare, la cual se unió a nuestros antiguos proveedores de joyas y vestuario; los Shimon formaron una alianza. No tenemos muchos recursos dentro del mercado nacional. Los pequeños actores cada vez se van con Byakuran; incluso hoy Gokudera se peleó con un grupo de desconocidos, al parecer venían tras este sobre― explicaba al poner los papeles medio salidos de aquel referente amarillo.

Por su parte Mukuro lo tomó en sus manos; examinando las fotografías dentro de el; así como los datos, graficas, todo. Rió de manera peculiar.

― Tengo que marcharme; encontré algo interesante― dijo levantándose de su asiento, caminando a la puerta.

― Mm, está bien― pero como sí algo importante le viniera a la mente, Tsuna mencionó― ¡Ah!, es verdad. Haru regresó―.

El peli azul se detuvo en seco, volteando a mirar hacia el castaño.

― ¿Preguntó por mi?―.

Pensativo respondió.

― No, al menos no a mí―.

― Ya veo; eso cambia un poco las cosas―.

― ¿are?―.

― No des información a extraños; y… deberías de tener cuidado conmigo; no soy de fiar― expuso sonriente.

― Confió en ti; somos amigos. Me alegra que estés de vuelta Mukuro― expresó con verdadera alegría y emoción.

El de ojos bicolor realizó una mueca ininteligible antes de atravesar la puerta hacia la salida.

…

― ¿Mukuro nii-sama?― mencionó curiosa al ver la expresión de su hermano mayor.

― Está de regreso. Ella está aquí ―.

― ¿Cree, etto… qué me recuerde?― la chica se sonroso, el mayor le miró con la ternura de un hermano; sonriéndole.

― Sí, mañana iremos a verle―.

― Hai!― aceptó alegre, pero con timidez.

**,,,…,,,**

El otro lado de la ciudad, alrededor de esa misma hora.

― Hibari-san, está no es la casa de Lambo-chan― decía confusa, con el casco en la mano.

― Es mi casa ― estacionando la motocicleta afirmó.

Una vez ambos jóvenes se resguardaron de la lluvia en la cochera de la mansión del moreno; el muchacho habló.

― Entra, no hay nadie― señalando la hermosa mansión oriental, con aquel pequeño lago con peces koi dentro; o aquel puente que se veía a varios metros de ahí.

La puerta fue abierta por las pálidas manos de Kyoya, dejando ver la elegancia y sencillez de la casa.

― ¡Hahi! Que hermosa; es como de película desu ― exclamaba asombrada; el chico sonrió un poco― ¿De verdad no hay nadie?―.

― No, sólo Kusakabe viene algunas veces―.

― ¡Ah…! Así que tienen ese tipo de relación ― _"Fiu…, entonces el beso de antes no fue beso; Yamamoto tenía razón al decir que Hibari es gay; así que lo de antes fue simple actuación, jeje"_ pensó erradamente la chica.

― Odio las multitudes; así que él hace la limpieza, de manager; chofer, mayordomo; etc.― manifestaba con cierta impaciencia.

― No hace falta que expliques nada, Hibari-san; Haru no juzga ninguna preferencia en cuestiones de amor― comentaba algo apenada, observando el rededor.

El moreno le lanzo una toalla a la cara ― sécate, te enfermarás―.

― Gracias― tomándola en sus manos, dudosa preguntó ― ¿Dónde está el baño?―.

― ¿Qué?―.

― Necesito quitarme unas cosas, y secarme bien― respondió; el chico con malicia escondida profesó.

― Sí tengo ciertas preferencias, no me importará verte; serás como otro hombre más― replicó.

Miura no sabía sí sentirse ofendida o en confianza; así que pensando en Hibari como buena persona respondió ingenua.

― Es verdad, no te interesan las mujeres, entonces no es problema. Es como estar con otra chica― el comentario hizo que el chico le viera molesto.

― Herbívora…― pero no dijo más, al notar como la muchacha se desbarataba su peinado; y pasaba la toalla por su rostro, sus brazos, su cuello; bajándose los tirantes con inocencia, para secar sus hombros.

― Miura Haru, traeré algo de ropa― comentó causal, sereno; con la mirada bajó sus cabellos negros; retirándose hacía su habitación.

Una vez fuera, le lanzó una pijama de pantalón negro, y camisa del mismo color, de seda.

― Gracias; ahora mismo Haru se la pondrá― el adolescente sentía la sangre en sus mejillas; así que en acto-impulso acorralo a la muchacha entre el piso y él.

― Soy hombre ¿sabes?― siseó mirándola de forma fija.

― Pero... y ¿Kusakabe-san?― nerviosa balbuceaba.

― Manager, y subordinado― aclaró.

― Ha-Haru tiene que llegar a casa; Hibari-san, déjeme levantar― pidió.

― No; está noche serás mía―.

― ¡¿Eh!― gritó alarmada.

El moreno se levantó, pues le vino a la mente la vez que sus labios chocaron por accidente.

― Haz la limpieza de la casa; no hagas ruido, voy a dormir― dejando a la de ojos cacao completamente confusa, pero aliviada.

Hibari se encerró en su habitación; se recargó en la puerta, y tocándose el pecho por arriba de la camisa, se preguntó por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué va tan rápido?_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? corregí este capítulo más de tres veces, espero haya valido la pena la espera ^_^

Muchas gracias por leer este fic; y el doble de gracias a las lindas personas que me dejan reviews *un abrazo*

...

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay:** ¡Hola!; gracias, que bien que te gustará. En cuanto a la idea del Ooc me parece genial la de la accionista; pero como no la tenía planeada; y ya divide las acciones, creo que terminará siendo una actriz; espero te guste la chica, va a ser algo voluble.

Sip, Hibari me encanta cuando es celoso XD; y como se vió, ya salió Mukuro (jeje, y viene una escena que he planeado desde hace btiempo; Kya!, espero te guste cuando la leas)

Ja ne!

**Sui-chan:** Si, aún vivo. Tuve varios incovenientes (me robaron mi computadora T-T); ahora uso una prestada u_u

Pero en general estoy bien. *cuídate*

**Mary-chan:** Ok, no es problema lo de las dudas. Si, Hibari es un amor cuando es celoso; como me gusta así XD

Jeje, espero que si vaya mejor la historia cada vez, me alegra que te este gustando :D

Por cierto, el saludo de bye-bye bee~ me encanto XD.

**Miku Takamine:** Kya! gracias. A mi también me encanta el HaruXAll.

Espero con ansias tu próximo L86, y si, en lo del yaoi también estoy de acuerdo - es genial-

Me tarde algo, pero espero te haya gustado.

**Valeria:** Si, yo también me siento mal por Yamamoto, pero pronto eso cambiará -espero-.

A mi también me encanta que sea celoso, jeje. Lambo, lo había pensado, pero aún estoy en eso. Gracias, espero que este capítulo no haya desmerecido.

**Heart-ILZ:** Gracias, finalmente pude subir la continuación =)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;D

Matta ne!

PD: Dejen review, onegai


	5. Ayudando a un amigo

Konnichiwa! Feliz mes de diciembre. Una super disculpa por mi atraso (ya ni me va a querer leer T-T); pero la inspiración no venía y el tiempo no me dejaba descansar ¬¬ Pero finalmente traigo la actualización XD

Gracias a quienes leen el fic, y los que dejan reviews y han esperado por esta historia, sin más les dejo el capítulo :D

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es mio, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco minutos, Miura continuaba tirada en el piso después de que Hibari se fuera a su habitación. La chica miraba el techo de madera de aquel lugar; en ese momento le vino a la mente; _Haz la limpieza de la casa; no hagas ruido, voy a dormir._ La morena hizo un mohín, se levantó de un tirón.

"_¿Cómo quiere que haga la limpieza sin hacer ruido?" _pensó molesta la chica, pero se detuvo, dándose un golpe leve en la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Hahi! Haru no debería de estar pensado en eso ahora; Lambo-chan debe de estar solo, con miedo y sumamente aburrido…— murmuró algo triste al pensar en su querido primo.

/***/

En otro lado, en una mansión lujosa con gran patio y traspatio. En uno de los ventanales que reflejan la luz de la lámpara a pesar de la oscura noche; se encuentra un niño con traje de vaca saltando de sillón en sillón.

— ¡Gya-haha! Lambo-sama es el amo de todo lo que hay aquí — grita con autoridad infantil el pequeño señalando varias bolsas de papas abiertas, algunas tiradas sobre el sofá y la alfombra; un refresco en la mesita de vidrio de aquella sala; unas bolsas de varios dulces; así como varias frituras y más que estaban botados por toda la sala.

El pequeño tomó una paleta de sus cabellos y se la metió a la boca, luego brincó nuevamente sobre el blanco sofá con moldura verde y cojines del mismo color.

— Gyahaha, Lambo-sama es libre de hacer lo que quiera — brinco más veces, pero luego cierta soledad lo invadió.— Haru~ Haru~ — llamó, mas nadie contesto; el niño empezó a llorar, gritando el nombre de su prima, en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearlo; miro hacia arriba y observo la cálida sonrisa de su primo.

— Ma~ Ma~ No llores, Haru vendrá pronto— el moreno de ojos miel miró el reloj aún con el pequeño en brazos— aunque ya tardo— susurró lo último.

Lambo limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y luego sus narices con sus manitas; después miro a Yamamoto; sonriendo de lado gritó al tiempo que saltaba.

— Tú las traes; ahora debes de buscar a Lambo-sama por toda la casa como el subordinado que eres—. Takeshi sonrió y corrió tras el niño siguiéndole el juego, no sin antes ver la sala desordenada de soslayo.

'_Haru va a tener un buen de que ocuparse cuando llegue… ¿Me pregunto cómo le fue con Hibari?'_

/***/

La morena ya se había cambiado sus ropas por la pijama negra, y dejado las propias sobre el sofá, recorrió la propiedad del cantante con sigilo en busca de qué limpiar, pero había nada; todo estaba pulcro; suspiró.

"_Hibari-san dijo que limpiará, pero todo está limpio; será mejor que me vaya"._

Mientras, en la misma casa, pero en una habitación austera, únicamente con lo indispensable, se hallaba un joven de pálida piel, cabellos negros sobre su cama, intentando dormir.

La sesión fotográfica le venía a la mente, y el cantante aún con los ojos cerrados siseó.

— Estúpida herbívora—. Posterior a eso, se acomodó boca arriba para intentar conciliar el sueño, y sin proponérselo, empezó a dormir.

/***/

Él se tambaleaba con dolor, las personas le miraban, el albino únicamente maldecía en respuesta a los murmuros, tocando su costado herido.

El departamento de él quedaba cerca, pero no había nadie esperándolo; así que unas ganas de ir y verla lo embargaron; aunque no fuera cara a cara, al menos ir a su casa, y saber que se encontraba bien; ese simple pensamiento rodeaba su mente; y era lo que le impulsaba a ir hacia aquella mansión.

La punzada le volvió de nuevo cerca de las costillas, la sudadera ennegrecida de ese lado debido a la sangre se hacía más fuerte, lo único que le impidió ocultárselo a su jefe y amigo, fue la lluvia de hace rato, que ahora era inexistente.

— Tsk.

Sin aguantar más, camino unas calles, y cayó sentado en una calle algo solitaria, como hace unos minutos lo hizo después de despedirse de Sawada.

/***/

— Hahi! — chilló por lo bajo, caminando con prisa por las calles en medio de la noche.— Haru tiene que llegar rápido desu

En ese momento escuchó un leve gruñido, seguido de un chasquido de lengua, la morena dudo de ir o no al lugar, pero aun así se acercó con cautela; sus ojos se abrieron con consternación al ver a su amigo en ese estado, al parecer fue una pelea.

— ¡Gokudera-san!— grito con preocupación evidente.

Él volteo a mirarla, sus verdes orbes brillaron, luego frunció el ceño e incorporándose, con voz ronca dijo.

— No grites, mujer estúpida—. Ella iba a reclamar, pero observo al muchacho, corrió hacia este, le tomó del brazo e hizo que se recargará sobre ella, tomándola de apoyo.

— Puedo solo— bufó molesto, pero aun así, rodeó los hombros de ella, y recargó se un poco.

— Lo sé, pero así es mejor— respondió. Ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, Miura desactivo las alarmas, y se adentraron a la mansión Bovino. Después de caminar otro tanto, llegaron al portón, y la chica le abrió con prisa, dejando al albino recargado en el pórtico de la puerta.

Los dos entraron, uno recargado un poco sobre la chica. En ese momento se escuchó una voz alegre decir.

— Haru, que bien que estés en … — pero fue cortado por la escena, primero su corazón se estrujo al ver a su prima tan cerca de Gokudera, pero luego se preocupó al notar a su amigo herido.— ¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó sin destinatario.

El albino chasqueó la lengua, se soltó con tosquedad de la chica para intentar marcharse, pero ella le detuvo tomándole del brazo. Gokudera la miró con molestia, ella con suplica.

— Tsk, sólo me quedaré hasta que estés tranquila mujer estúpida— refunfuñó, ella sonrió. Takeshi observaba algo confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia al notar la sangre en la sudadera del peli plata.

— Yamamoto-san, por favor trae el botiquín— pidió amable, mientras llevaba al oji-esmeralda a uno de los sillones, ahí observo el tiradero; quito las cosas rápidamente, arrejuntándolas en el piso; mirando con cierta ternura a su pequeño primo dormido en el sillón individual.

— ¡Arg!, eres tonta; no se avienta a alguien herido— resopló, ella protesto diciéndole que se estuviera quieto, y que no gritará.

En ese instante llegó Yamamoto con el botiquín y agua en una bandeja, la depositó en el poco espacio de la mesa de vidrio.

— L-Levántate la sudadera y camisa, Gokudera-san— pidió Haru con un leve sonrojo, volteando la mirada; ambos chicos la vieron por un momento; Yamamoto posó sus ojos en el suelo, el medio-italiano se sonrojo un poco, bufó y se quitó las prendas para dejar su torso al descubierto.

— Ya —. El modelo gruñó en indicación de que su ropa ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Miura dirigió su mirar hacia la herida y soltó un sonido del susto y preocupación; la herida no se veía profunda, pero había bastante sangre, además de que había algunas manchas moradas en la blanca piel del modelo.

— Gokudera-san…— murmuró. Yamamoto observó la misma herida y sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Qué paso, Gokudera?

— Tch. Nada, unos idiotas que querían quitarme un sobre del Décimo, nada importante.

En ese momento, la morena ya se hallaba limpiando la herida, y el albino encorvaba sus cejas debido al dolor, luego Miura colocó el desinfectante, y se escuchó un leve quejido grueso.

— Listo—. Afirmó terminando de envolver la venda alrededor de la caja torácica del modelo.

— Podrías se más delicada, Ajo-onna—. Ella realizó un puchero, reclamando que no era tonta; luego los dos sonrieron.

— Eh, jaja, es bueno que se lleven bien; pero es noche y tenemos que dejar a Haru para que descanse—. El moreno se levantó calmo con una sonrisa; Gokudera asintió al igual que la joven; ella los encamino a la puerta y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa; pero en ese momento, después de la conmoción, Yamamoto le preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde está tu ropa? Esa bata negra que traes no es de tu estilo—. Ella se sonrojó.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Es la pijama de Hibari-san desu!— dijo exaltada sin pensar en su comentario; ambos muchachos frente a ella abrieron sus ojos de par en par; uno se molestó, el otro sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Qué haces con la bata de Hibari? Ajo-onna

— Mi ropa se mojó con la lluvia, luego fui a su casa, me cambie y me vine corriendo para acá al recordar que Lambo-chan estaba solo

— Ah/Hmp— expresaron al unísono.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Haru—. Su primo le beso la frente en despedida, y comenzó a caminar a lado de Gokudera hacia el portón de la propiedad para salir de aquel lugar.

/***/

Moreno y albino caminaban por la calle, uno mirando al piso, el otro con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Ah! Escupe lo que quieras decir, me desespera esa actitud melancólica que te cargas—. Reclamó en demanda Gokudera.

— Traía la ropa de Hibari…— suspiró.

— ¿Y?

— Estuvo en casa de Hibari…— otro suspiro.

— Hm

— ¿Le gustará Hibari?

— ¡¿Eh! Idiota, es sólo como ella dijo. Él la llevo a su casa y le presto su bata, eso es todo—. Ambos continuaban caminando por las calles semi-oscuras en silencio.

— Gokudera… —. Pronunció pensante.

— ¿Mn?

— ¿Te gusta Haru? — preguntó sin mirar a su amigo; este se detuvo. Yamamoto al notarlo, se paró también, esperando la respuesta. Gokudera tenía sus cabellos cubriendo la mitad de su faz; diciendo.

— Ah…, pero no pienso robar nada que no sea mío; intente rendirme con ella desde que se enamoró del Décimo, luego fue la estúpida piña; y ahora sé que a cierto intento de samurái le gusta su prima; así que no pienso entrar en una estúpida pelea amorosa sí eso me va a hacer preocupar al Décimo con rivalidades innecesarias—. Terminó mirando fijamente al actor con seriedad.

— Ya veo… eres más maduro de lo que aparentas Gokudera— soltó tranquilo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué! No necesito que un idiota me diga eso—. Reprochó caminando tras su amigo nuevamente.

— Jaja, un rival menos—. Dijo mirando el oscuro celeste.

— Imbécil— murmuró.

/***/

— Hahi…— expresó con desanimo— ahora voy a tener que limpiar todo lo que hizo Lambo-chan antes de poder irme a dormir— quejó se con lagrimones en sus ojos.

— Bien, Haru-Fight-Oh— gritó a la nada, para empezar a limpiar animadamente, no sin antes llevar a recostar a Lambo a su cama.

/***/

En otro lado; en la zona residencial; en una mansión estilo europea; con grandes jardines se encontraba un joven de hebras azules hablando por teléfono.

— No, no he encontrado nada. ¿Mn? ¿el sobre? Ah… no tenía nada de utilidad; únicamente graficas de cómo la Compañía Vongola va en declive, nada especial para los Mare; Ajá, no. No recibo ordenes de nadie, pero te avisaré cuando encuentre algo—. Colgó el teléfono, se recargo sobre su silla detrás del escritorio; luego se reintegró, colocando sus manos con los dedos entrelazados para sostener su barbilla, mirando a la puerta de esa gran oficina dentro de su casa.

— Kufufu~ es mejor jugar con las dos empresas más poderosas que arruinaron a mi familia con los negocios turbios de ambas, en especial los Vongola—. Sus ojos mostraban frialdad, sin emoción; en seguida abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una fotografía de una pequeña niña de cabellos cafés.

— Mi querida Haru… mañana tomaré mi decisión de acuerdo a tu reacción; serás la responsable de la ruina o éxito de los Vongola. Kufufu~—. Comentó sosteniendo el diminuto marco con la niña adornándolo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono varias veces, hasta que el peli-azul se dignó contestarlo.

— Moshi, moshi

— _Ciao! Kazu-dono_

— Oh, que agradable sorpresa; ¿qué sucede Xanxus-san? ¿Sabes qué horas son en Japón?—. Inquirió con burla, luego se escuchó el levantamiento de otro auricular; seguido de una sonora expresión.

— _Voiii! Me importa un carajo que horas sean. El estúpido jefe, Varia en total va a ir a Japón unos días antes de lo anticipado._

— Kufufu~ así que finalmente decidieron venir todos—. Xanxus iba a responder, cuando se escuchó el levantar de otro teléfono.

— _Shishishi~ por supuesto, un príncipe no viaja sin sus lacayos_— y más lejos se alcanzó a oír_.— Bel-senpai~ Xanxus-san está al teléfono, va a escuchar que lo llamó lacayo_— luego continuó el silencio seguido de un _"gulp"_ y se escuchó _"Kazu…";_ y una explosión.

— Kufufu~ Hay alguien del otro lado. ¿Qué fue ese sonido semejante a un estallido?

— _Voi! Fue el estúpido jefe probando las bombas de salva que nos dieron para usar en una película de acción, pero al parecer eran de verdad; así que el idiota de Bel salió un poco lesionado, pero nada que una basura real como esa no pueda soportar; nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto_—. La línea murió en el silencio del _"bip, bip, bip"._ Mukuro colgó, y sonrió.

— Al parecer Varia va a traer más problemas que beneficios a los Vongola; en especial a Sawada Tsunayoshi, kufufufufu~

/***/

Abría sus parpados lentamente, sus azules orbes se mostraron; bostezó, luego se incorporó levantándose pasible; observó su ventana, estaba amaneciendo. Sonrió de lado caminando hacía la puerta de su cuarto, abrió con lentitud; pero no encontró lo que se esperaba; el silencio y la soledad de siempre era su compañía, curvó los labios hacía bajo.

— Herbívora — siseó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, regresó a su habitación; cogió el teléfono y marcó unos dígitos.

— _Mm, oha…io…_ — contestó una masculina y somnolienta voz.

— Kusakabe—. Al otro lado se escuchó un golpe, como si el aludido se hubiese caído de la cama, luego ya despierto habló.

— _¿Hibari? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano?_

— Cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte

— _Hai_

— Las fotos de ayer se estropearon, es necesaria otra sesión. Que sea hoy —. Dicho eso colgó. El cantante tomó varias prendas, y se fue a su lujoso baño termal individual, luego de eso se cambiaría e iría a la Compañía.

/***/

Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Kusakabe intentando hablar con alguien que ya había cortado la llamada.

— ¡¿Hibari! ¡¿Hibari? —. El _bip_ fue su respuesta.

— Ahora qué haré. Hablar de nuevo con el fotógrafo, y pedirle a Sawada una nueva sesión—. Se decía con pesar, levantándose del piso, pues se había caído al escuchar la voz de Hibari; se dio una ducha rápida y salió con prisa de su departamento.

/***/

A las tres de la tarde de ese mismo día… en la Empresa Vongola's Stars.

— Moshi, moshi. ¡Mukuro! — gritó alegre Tsuna al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

— _No podré ir hoy, tengo que recoger a Varia, llegan de Italia en la tarde._

— Entiendo, quería que ayudarás a Haru en su sesión de fotos, pero al parecer ni tú ni Gokudera podrá; espero lo haga bien.

— _¿Haru?_

— Ah, es verdad. No te había dicho; Haru está haciendo una sesión fotográfica como invitada junto a Hibari-san para promocionar el _single_ de Hibari-san. Ayer fue una, pero al parecer se estropearon las tomas y el día de hoy se harán más; quería que Gokudera la asesorará por ser modelo, pero tiene otros compromisos.

— ¿_Hibari Kyoya modelando con Haru?. Kufufu~ estaré ahí. Dime a qué hora y el lugar; después de recoger a los Varia pasaré a dar un vistazo ¿te parece?_

—Si, gracias Mukuro.

— _No es nada. Sagada Tsunayoshi. Arrivederci._

/***/

En otro lado, en una cadena de grandes restaurantes de comida japonesa, en especial; sushi entraba una chica de ojos cacao con un pequeño en brazos.

— Haru ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—. Preguntó un hombre maduro, padre de su primo.

— ¡Hola! Tío; he estado bien, vine a ver si Yamamoto-san estaba libre para que me acompañara a la sesión de fotos que tengo en la tarde.

— Mm, no se encuentra. Se fue temprano a una grabación; ¿te llevarás a Lambo a la sesión fotográfica?—. Indagó amable su tío con una sonrisa; ella asintió.

— No quiero que se quede sólo como ayer en la tarde; me sentiría muy mal sí algo le pasa a Lambo-chan—. Pronunció con culpa.

— Ya veo. Déjalo conmigo, y cuando Takeshi llegué le diré que te alcance.— Miura abrió sus ojos atónita.

— Haru no puede hacer eso; tiene muchas cosas que hacer; atender el restaurante y…

— Haru, hace tiempo que mis empleados no me dejan atender el restaurante debido a que el negocio ha crecido tanto que ahora soy dueño de una gran cadena de comida japonesa; tengo mucho tiempo libre. Ve y cuando termines; Lambo y tu tío te estarán esperando—. Aseveró con fraternidad, recordándole a su padre. Miura asintió dándole las gracias y un abrazo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora ya me pueden mandar sus amenazas, críticas, bombazos, ataques de dimensiones o lo que sea, también comentarios :D

Nuevamente gracias por leer y esperar por la continuación *un abrazo*. Como se darán cuenta Gokudera quiere a Haru, pero no va a pelear por ella para no preocupar a Tsuna ni descuidar se puesto como mano derecha. En cuanto a Mukuro aún creo que es algo confuso, y hubo poco HibaHaru, pero espero que no desmerezca el capítulo, y les haya gustado n_n

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Muchas gracias, genial que te hayan gustado esas escenas, de verdad me alegra, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque haya poco HibaHaru u.u

Cuidate! Ja ne! ;D

**Miku Takamine: **Hola! Gracias, que bien que te gustara ^^ sip, esa era la inteción con Haru, es inocente la niña XD El MukuHaru aún esta por desarrollarse, y ya se vió cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de Gokudera, lástima que ya se rindio U-U. Cuidate Miku-chan :d

**Mary-chan: **Muchas gracias Mary-chan, un abrazo; tus reviews me animan :D No te preocupes por decir fotografo o camarografo, yo te entendí, y cada que leí me ánime. Cuidate. Ja ne!

Pd: Me encanta el Hibari celoso *o*

**Sui-chan: **Muchas gracias Sui-chan *abrazo* Espero este capítulo haya quedado bien, sí me salío muy Oc, dime por favor, para intentar mejorar, gracias. Cuidate *besos*

**Valeria: **Gracias; te quiero, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte; eres bien linda. Por cierto ese anime ya lo vi, me encantó *O* gracias por la recomendación, lo voy a ver de nuevo XD

**Heart-ILZ : **Gracias, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, sino, acepto sugerencias n_n Disculpa la tardanza. Cuidate.

**polly-chaan: **Hola!; muchas gracias; bienvenida al fandom y la página n_n Disculpa tardarme en actualizar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ y me agradaría tu opinión. Nuevamente gracias.

Dejen reviews, onegai :D

Cuidense. Ja ne! ;D


	6. Reencuentro

Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Me hacen feliz, y me ániman mucho :D

La inspiracíón llegó, y me puse a escribir; espero les guste el capítulo ;D

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

Caminaba por las banquetas, hacia Vongola Corp., las personas pasaban a su lado con prisa. Acababa de dejar a su pequeño primo Lambo junto a su tío, el padre de Takeshi; sonrió, era tan amable; igual a su padre; los quería mucho a ambos. Se mente vago hasta el amanecer de ese mismo día.

_Tenía cinco horas de haberse ido a dormir después de limpiar el desastre que causo Lambo-chan; se encontraba en su cama, era muy cálida y reconfortante; se acurrucó estilo fetal debajo de las cobijas para descansar._

_Pequeños rayos solares cruzaban su ventana_._ El teléfono sonó. _

_Ring, ring…_

_No quería atender la llamada, pero no le dejaba descansar; se levantó con pereza y respondió con sueño._

— _Moshi, moshi?_

"_¿Haru?" se escuchó del otro lado._

— _Hai desu. ¿Qué sucede Tsuna-san?_

"_Etto… me apena… pero… ¿podrías modelar de nuevo hoy con Hibari-san? Onegai!". La pena y la súplica se alcanzaban a percibir en la masculina voz._

— _¡Hahi!— exclamó, antes de poder negarse; se escuchó de nuevo._

"_Ven a las 16:30 a la Compañía, ahí tendrás todos los detalles; gracias". Y colgó; dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Aunque entendió que tal vez Tsuna-san estuviera a las prisas y por eso no le hubiera dado tiempo de hablar, resignada se fue a darse una ducha, para estar lista._

— Haru es la segunda vez que le pasa esto desu— chilló. Al llegar a la Televisora; observó a su primo; corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa le saludo.

— ¡Yamamoto-san!—. El mencionado le miro feliz; pero no pudo hablar con ella, pues tenía que hacer varias tomas para su programa, además de atender una entrevista esa misma tarde; así que se fue.

[***]

La muchacha fue a recepción, dio su nombre; y pidió los detalles; ahí le enviaron al piso cinco para que le arreglara un estilista. Subió por el elevador, una vez llegó al camerino, tocó la puerta y pasó.

Un hombre de gafas negras, y a la moda la recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Nos volvemos a ver! Fue horrible eso de que las fotos de ayer se estropeasen. Lussu-ne se siente mal, pues su trabajo de ayer no será admirado. Pero el día de hoy haré que te veas como una reina para que mi talento sea apreciado— comentaba con ademanes, y los dedos meñiques alzados. Miura sonrió.

— ¿Lussuria–san?— llamó la atención del hombre; este salió de sus fantasías; y le indicó que se sentase.

— Puedes decirme Lussu-ne; así me decían en _Varia Corp._— dijo soltando el cabellos de la chica. Haru le miraba a través del espejo del camarín.

— ¿Varia Corp.? Sí no es molestia ¿Qué haces aquí en Vongola? Lussu-ne— curioseó.

— Me vine de Italia, porque aquí necesitaban estilistas, además de que mi jefe no me pagó tres meses de sueldo; así que preferí venir y optar por un pago seguro en Vongola— sonrió.

— Ya veo…—. Ella se imaginaba una historia trágica, pero no era sí; ese hombre se veía feliz; así que por eso había sonreído.

El estilista la continuó arreglando; pero le dijo algo que ella no sabía; lo que la sorprendió.

— Quedarás hermosa para el video del single

— ¿Hahi? ¿Video? ¿No eran fotos desu?— preguntó alarmada; él la miró extrañado.

— ¿No te lo dijeron? Hace una hora el fotógrafo renunció por miedo a Hibari, y se contrató a un camarógrafo; así que en vez de sesión fotográfica, van a realizar un pequeño promo para la canción. Incluso ya está la línea de la historia.

"_¡Hahi! ¡Haru no sabe actuar desu!" pensó preocupada._

[***]

En el camarote especial de Hibari Kyoya…

— Ese no era el acuerdo— masculló molesto, escogiendo sí morder primero a su manager, al herbívoro dueño de la Compañía, o al que escribió la pequeña historia.

— Hi-Hibari-san; es que el fotógrafo renunció por temor a tu personalidad. Y… bueno… no hay disponibles en estos momentos; pues están ocupados con otros cantantes o modelos; además cada vez tenemos menos personal— explicaba con algo de temor.

— Kyo-san. Sí actúas, tendrás más interacción; y aunque tu canción no es romántica, a las fans les encantará verte promocionar el single con un video de _romance_ más que con fotografías. Además la señorita Haru ya aceptó; en estos momentos la están arreglando— afirmó, pensando con eso convencerle.

El moreno silenció, contemplando la idea. Odiaba las multitudes, odiaba trabajar en equipo, odiaba muchas cosas; y no quería que su paz se fuera al caño; pero debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por ver qué resultado tendría el video; ver esa expresión de ella con ojos acuosos, y mejillas carmín al verlo; sus labios entre abiertos como ayer en la sesión de fotos.

— Empezaremos y terminaremos todo hoy— sentenció. Mirando a Kusakabe ordenó—. El traje del video y el guión.

El manager se fue por el vestuario, mientras el guionista le daba la historia.

— Gracias, Hibari-san— dijo Tsuna antes de salir del camerino.

El aludido, aún sentado; empezó a leer las pocas páginas escritas, sus ojos se abrieron, y siseó un "cursi"; para después cerrarlo.

El moreno de peinado Elvis; entró con el vestuario, y lo dejo ahí para que el muchacho se cambiase; le indicó la dirección de la filmación, y salió en busca de la chica.

[***]

— Adelante, puedes pasar—. Lussuria terminaba los detalles del arreglo de la joven castaña; sonrió satisfecho.

— Graci—se detuvo al ver a la niña— …as—. _"Kyo-san, ¿qué dirás al verla?"_ pensó feliz el manager al observarla.

— Puedes llevártela; es una de mis mejores obras. El video será un éxito— ánimo alegre al hombre y a la chica; esta se levantó de su asiento, y agradeció. Posterior a eso se fue la zona de filmación junto a Kusakabe.

[***]

Arribó al terreno de la grabación; observó un parque como el primero, pero este tenía una fuente en el centro de aquel terreno hexagonal. Estaba rodeado de frondosos árboles, bancas de madera, y un lugar extenso cubierto de verde pasto, rosas violetas. Las cámaras y el carro con la cámara movible tenia perfecta vista hacia aquel campo y la fuente. El cielo mostraba su esplendor; era sencillo y elegante.

Él traía puesto un pantalón negro, un saco del mismo color; camisa morada sin corbata; con el cuello un poco abierto, dejando ver su pálida piel.

Un carro negro aparco frente al lugar; de ahí bajo un hombre de negro; Kusakabe se dirigió al lugar del copiloto; abrió la puerta y ella salió. Camino lentamente, con cuidado debido a las zapatillas de altos tacones color blanco que portaba, pero que no se veían por aquel vestido largo color azul cielo que moldeaba perfectamente su figura, y la resaltaba con naturalidad. Además de que los caireles recogidos de un sólo lado con una pinza plateada y relieve en azul; le hacían ver sensual. El maquillaje era simple; no había rubor, únicamente sus labios de un leve brillo, y sus pestañas con un poco de rímel.

El manager de Hibari le tendió la mano para ayudarle a brincar la cera; ella agradeció; pues no era buena caminando con tacones tan altos.

El de peinado de Elvis, la presentó orgulloso; la chica se veía hermosa.

— Ella es la que actuará junto a Hibari, trátela bien por favor— dijo al presentarla con el camarógrafo, que con un sonrojo la saludo, diciéndole.

— Parece una doncella del medievo salida de un cuento de hadas; sencilla y cautivadora—. Provocando un rubor en las féminas mejillas con aquel comentario.

— ¡Hahi! G-gracias…— susurró. En ese momento Hibari —que había visto a la morena desde su llegada— se acercaba a esa "multitud" de tres para alejar al seudo-camarógrafo de su compañera. Pero antes de arribar, ella se había retirado al campo para que le explicara la trama del promo.

[***]

Aeropuerto de Namimori; 17:00 horas.

Un joven atractivo de cabello azul; con lentes oscuros, pantalón negro igual a su calzado, camisa blanca; chaleco azul, y unos aretes color guinda en el ovulo izquierdo caminaba hacia el lugar donde se recibirían a las personas del vuelo 543 provenientes de Italia.

Diversas personas pasaban a su lado, la mayoría japoneses que regresaban de sus vacaciones. En ese momento; salió un peculiar grupo. Cada uno de ellos llamaba la atención; el más imponente llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, y corbata roja aflojada; el segundo de largas hebras blancas llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, camisa gris plata con café y lentes de sol oscuros; el tercero era algo bigotón, manteniéndose al lado del primero como fiel guarura. Entre los más jóvenes; se encontraba un joven blondo con un flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, una tiara plateada, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, playera roja, sudadera de manga larga color guinda con franjas negras, y sobre este un saco oscuro, además de que varios anillos adornaban su mano. El último de ellos, traía una gorra negra con la imagen de una rana al frente; cabellos verdes largos; mirada apática color verde; un pantalón negro, camisa del mismo color, y chaleco blanco, contrastando con su vestimenta; sin ningún adorno.

El de cabellos largos habló sin moderar su voz, espantando a los demás viajeros.

— Voiiiii! Mukuro, hubieras dicho que la estúpida aerolínea no dejaba pasar objetos _peligrosos_— quejó se con el cejo fruncido; mientras caminaba hacia el mencionado.

— Shishishi~ El príncipe pudo transportar varios de ellos— se burló sacando unos dardos de la nada; espantando a los demás.

— Bel-senpai; le dije que no trajera sus juguetes; aquí no va a presentar su acto del _mejor lanzador de tiro al blanco_— comentó sin interés.

— ¡Teme~!— masculló— No es para entretenimiento; es afición personal. Soy un príncipe después de todo.

— Boss! ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto el bigotón preocupado al ver una vena saltar de la frente de su jefe.

— Voiii! Bel, Fran; Les dije que dejarán los juguetes del anterior programa en el equipaje que se quedó en Italia. Así como la pólvora artificial y réplicas de armas— gritaba. Al jefe de ellos le brincó otra vena.

— Kazu; ¡Estamos en un lugar público imbécil!— le gritó con furia Xanxus, el de hebras alborotadas, y ojos rojos con traje negro. El peli-plata le miró con odio.

— ¡Estúpido Jefe! Eso pasa por que no haces bien tu trabajo— quejó se el aludido con enfado.

— Squalo-manager-san— se escuchó una monótona voz— las personas van a pensar que somos algún tipo de asesinos o traficantes si sigue gritando a la nada; Mukuro-shishou se encuentra allá— señaló al peli-azul a varios metros de ellos— y usted da miedo; miré nos ven raro; así no creerán que somos actores italianos súper famosos— explicó sin emoción; las personas de por allí, entendieron todo con el comentario del menor; relajándose al notar que eran actores, y probablemente hablaban de materiales para una producción.

— Kufufu~ no pensé que Varia fuese tan _llamativo_ desde antes de salir en la televisora— ironizó mirando al jefe de igual.

— Tch. Sishou acaba de mofarse de mi— comentó el peli-verde; recibiendo un zape del mencionado.

— Kazu-dono; llévanos a la mansión— demandó áspero el jefe de Varia Corp.

— Tengo otro compromiso; pero traje conmigo a Chikusa; él será el chofer ideal— refirió el actor; mostrando a un hombre de 20 años, serio, con lentes, un tatuaje en la mejilla; cabellos oscuros, y traje de cochero.

Xanxus no esperó más; se encamino a la limosina juntó al mostachon de Levi A Than. Chikusa abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a los mencionados; los demás les seguían de cerca, pero el jefe comandó.

— Déjalos, tengo prisa en llegar—. El de gafas asintió, arrancando el auto, dejando a los restantes de pie en la acera.

— Voii! Maldito jefe, lo voy a matar; nos dejó.

— Shishishi~ una limosina sin príncipe no es limosina.

— Bel-senpai, como siempre; no entiendo lo que dice.

— Callen, los llevaré en mi auto, puesto que no puedo dejarlos a la deriva—. Mukuro se acercó a un covertible, dos puertas, color blanco con unas líneas en los costados color añil.

Él se sentó en el lado del conductor; Squalo en el copiloto; Bel y Fran en los dos asientos traseros.

— Tch. Algún día ganaré el sueldo suficiente para comprarme uno

— Shishi~ digno de un príncipe. Por cierto… ¿a dónde vamos?—. El de ojos bicolor; sonrió mirando el espejo retrovisor; encendiendo el motor respondió.

— A un promocional del single más escuchado en Japón.

Después de eso, los únicos que hablaron fueron los italianos que no se podían mantener un segundo callados.

[***]

— El video trata el tema del amor y desamor; aunque la canción de Hibari habla de fuerza, soledad y de sobrevivencia. Como productores podemos vender una letra, e imagen diferentes; complementando así; la fría personalidad de Hibari, con el sueño de sus fans: algo romántico— terminaba de explicar el director del video.

— Ah… Haru no entiende muy bien; pero se esforzará en la actuación— dijo decidida. El cantante la miraba por el rabillo de su ojos; el director junto a los dos en el centro del parque, en la fuente; y les dio instrucciones de lo que debían de hacer.

— El principio del promo empezará con Hibari-san sentado al borde de la fuente; Haru-chan pasa, se tropieza accidentalmente, y él la atrapa de la cintura entre sus brazos, los dos se ven a los ojos, y luego todo cambia, la mirada de ella es amor, como sí el momento fuera mágico, como sí hubiera encontrado a su media naranja ¿entendieron?— ambos jóvenes asintieron; y así como se dijo filmaron la toma, aunque la tuvieron que repetir cinco veces, pues ninguno de los dos ponía mirada de amor; así que él pensó en algo que le gustará, y en la escena suavizo su rostro, ella enrojecida sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

— ¡Corte! Y queda— dijo feliz el camarógrafo; felicito a los dos; y les traslado al jardín de flores.

— Ahora tienen que encontrarse casualmente en este lugar; ambos llegan por sentidos opuestos; se ven mutuamente, caminan hasta acercarse, y Hibari-san tomará la mano de Haru-chan con cuidado, jalándola hacía sí, le dará un beso en la mejilla y la abrazará protectoramente— explicó, y de nuevo eso hicieron los muchachos, después de tres tomas, quedó la escena.

— Bien, ahora…— el director miró a la morena— Haru-chan, tendrás que darle a Hibari-san un dije en forma de corazón, sé natural, pero no olvides de ensañarlo a la cámara— le entregó el objeto— él negará aceptarlo, y se irá dándote la espalda; entonces caerás de rodillas ante el rechazo; imagina que tu amor no es correspondido.

Así lo hicieron, ella imagino darle el objeto a su antiguo amor, y que este la dejaba para irse con la otra niña de la infancia que no recordaba bien; así que la escena quedó muy bien; aunque tomó tres repeticiones.

— Ahora, te levantarás, correrás hacía él; le abrazarás por la espalda, y le obligarás a mirarte con decisión ¿Ok?—. Ella sintió, y en dos tomas quedó; el día estaba siendo productivo; más porque Haru actuaba pensando en su primer amor platónico que siempre fue de un solo lado; el de ella, pero él jamás le correspondió.

— Genial, ya falta poco. Ahora Hibari-san, la miraras con la ternura que puedas; aunque no sé sí salga, pero inténtalo. Sonríe con calidez, acaricia la mejilla de ella; aléjate un metro para poder contemplar sus ojos chocolate; obsérvala con fervor, y tú Haru-chan; mira a Hibari-san con anhelo, con sentimiento, que tu cuerpo grite _te amo_; al tiempo en que tus labios lo digan ¿si?— el camarógrafo los miró expectante, ambos confirmaron con la cabeza.

— Lo intentaré desu.

— ¡Todos listos! Cámara, y… ¡Acción!

Él la observaba, su semblante suavizado por verla se presentó, sonrió sin notarlo, la acarició con lentitud; sus azules ojos varoniles brillaron; sin notarlo empezaba a sentir algo por ella; lo sentía, pero no lo sabía; así que eso improvisó en demasía la actuación. Sí hubiese sido alguien más; jamás hubieran salido las tomas, porque Hibari acaba de notar que su ser le pedía estar cerca de ella, aunque su razón lo negase. Se alejó un poco, mirándola fijo; esperando con nervios las palabras que le diría; no sabía el motivo, pero el que saliera esa simple frase de afecto, le hacía sentir un vuelco dentro de sí; espero otro poco y ella, alzó la mirada, sus ojos que no mostraban emoción de amor, se volvieron brillantes, sus orbes se expandieron ante algo que vio en la misma dirección en la que estaba Kyoya; su mente le traicionó al verla así de dulce. Miura con total devoción, como sí la vida le fuese en un suspiró pronunció mirando más allá de Hibari Kyoya…

— _Te amo…_— parecía una declaración verdadera; todos quedaron conmovidos, enganchados, fue lo más natural y hermoso que vieron. El modelo al percatarse de que ella miraba sobre el hombro de él; que dijo eso a alguien que estaba a su revés; sintió furia, decepción, y una punzada en su corazón; se viró de espalda a la muchacha, y ahí fue cuando miró al receptor de aquella confesión: _Rokudo Mukuro_ se hallaba frente a la chica, mirándola a profundidad, como sí nada más existiera; sonriendo ante la frase susurró sin reparar en la cara de odio, y frialdad del azabache.

— Haru…—. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de los ojos cefés; y corrió para lanzarse a los brazos de aquel joven; los embobados de la producción cortaron ahí la toma. El peli azul, la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola posesivo.

— Te extrañe— pronunció entrecortada por la felicidad.

— kufufufu~ mi querida Haru; ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que no recordarías—. Se alejó un poco; fue en ese momento cuando Mukuro alejó de golpe a la chica, que cayó en el suelo impresionada; iba a preguntar el porqué, pero observó a Hibari-san atacar a su amigo de la infancia con unas tonfas, este esquivaba sin perder su calma.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte— sentenció el moreno; el peli azul se burló.

— Hibari Kyoya; cantante número uno de Vongola's Stars. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Rokudo Mukuro, tengo una deuda que saldar— siseó.

— Sí mal no recuerdo, la última vez la saldaste; ¿cómo ahora vienes con lo mismo?

— Es diferente— sin mayor explicación, arremetió varios golpes, la mayoría esquivados con avidez.

La muchacha atónita y sin entender; estaba por levantarse, cuando una mano se posó ante ella.

— Acéptala o sé siempre una plebeya— ofreció a su modo el blondo que acababa de llegar junto a sus dos compañeros; pues ellos tardaron más, al entretenerse con unas chicas que no les dejaban pasar y pedían sus números de celular; eran famosos sin aún darse a conocer.

— ¡Hahi! Gracias— se levantó con prisa, estaba por intervenir cuando escuchó otra desconocida voz.

— No te aconsejo que interfieras, a menos que quieras quedar como fruta magullada— comentó sin mirarla.

— Cierto— afirmó el rubio de hace un momento.

— Voii! Malditos mocosos, sepárense de una vez, estúpidos críos — gritaba el mayor; de tez morena, cabellos plata, separando a los dos a duras penas; el moreno se limpió un hilo de sangre de su labio lastimado con el brazo; el peli-azul sonrió altivo sin daños aparentes.

— Kufufu~ me sorprendes un poco Hibari.

El señalado estaba por atacar de nuevo, pero Miura se interpusó; pidiendo unas disculpas a Mukuro; jaló al azabache, quién se negó bruscamente, pero ella no se inmuto, y le súplico fuese con ella; así que la siguió. Ambos caminaron hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Mukuro murmuró.

— Haz hecho una mala jugada mi querida Haru—. Se viró hacia los Varia, y los cuatro se encaminaron al deportivo; a unos pasos, el de ojos bicolor sonrió forzado tocándose el costado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— gritó Squalo.

— Una costilla rota, kufufu~

— Tsk, hasta en este momento eres irritable; dame las llaves, conduciré—. El oji-azul le lanzó la llave, y este condujo hacia la mansión de los Rokudo, según lo indicado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí; aunque el final me quedo raro ¬¬ pero Mukuro ya salió frente a Haru *o* (Espero no haya desmerecido sus espectativas, y les haya gustado este capítulo).

Ahora pueden mandarme sus sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, etc. :D

**Sé que ya había contestado sus reviews; pero reitero mi agradecimiento; y a los que no pude contestar antes; gracias también :D**

**Vicki27:** Gracias Vicki-chan :D Pues qué te pareció eso de en vez de fotos, fuera video ¿te gustó?. Espero que si n_n

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai:** Gracias :D Es verdad; tanto en juego, y la pobre de Haru ni enterada. Si, ya tengo un personaje en mente; pero aún no saldrá,  
aunque falta poco para que haga su aparición XD

**Valeria:** ¡Hola! Gracias por la recomendación (tanto del video como de las canciones :D). Fruits Basket sólo vi el anime; curiosamente leo más manwa que manga;  
no sé la razón.  
Es verdad eso de Mukuro de querer venganza, pero tengo planeado algo que lo hará pensarse las cosas (risa malvada XD).  
Es que el pobre siempre sale de malo, y pues aquí también, pero manipulado por mi XD

**Yuuniie Kuran:** ¡Hola! Gracias :D Disculpa la tardanza, finalmente la inspiración me visito n_n y prometo obsecionar más a Hibari XD  
Saludos.

**Miku Takamine:** ¡Hola! Gracias Miku-chan. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuidate!

**XOgnAdOrA:** Gracias :D Es que a Mukuro le queda el papel de villano; pero lo podemos hacer bueno XD (sí quieres escribo un MukuHaru donde sea bueno XD). Disculpa tardar en actualizar; y gracias.  
Bye~!

**Lady Haru-Sakuno: **Gracias; espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D

* * *

¡Cuidense!

Ja ne! ;D

Dejen _reviews_ onegai n_n


	7. Encontrando a una amiga

Konnichiwa! Disculpenme; sinceramente me carcomía no actualizar antes, pero la inspiración no venía; y por más que ideaba varias cosas, no más nada me gustaba. Todavía no quedó 100% satisfecha; pero vean este capítulo como una parte introductoría a lo que viene, pues si no ponía esto; no había rumbo pá dónde ir.

Nuevamente, lamentó la demora en actualizar; y muchas gracias a quién espera pacientemente siempre mis actualizaciones y aun continuan leyendo esta historia *un super abrazo y besos* Son bien lindas. Gracias por sus reviews; son mi motivación, y los que aunque no tenga imaginación, me presionan a continuar escribiendo y esforzarme; muchas gracias, las quiero mucho.

Disfruten el capítulo n_n (espero les gusté :D)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien; no importaba quién, simplemente le pasaría la factura de su enojo al primer herbívoro que viera; pero no ahora.

De un jaloneó brusco zafó su brazo de la mano de Haru, dejándola aturdida.

—¡Hahi! Hibari-san no debería de ser tan brusco desu —exclamó, tomando ahora la mano del moreno con la suya. Al sentir un nuevo forcejeó; apretó el agarré. Hibari bien se pudo soltar, pero así como sentía furia porque ella le dijo "te amo" mientras miraba a Rokudo Mukuro, también se sentía bien pues esa mujer no se fue con otro, sino con él; y eso significaba que por un segundo se preocupaba por él. Pero eso era malditamente innecesario. Él era; Hibari Kyoya, un carnívoro, no un herbívoro del cual preocuparse; y esos pensamientos; le frustraban y confundían.

Pasaron largo rato caminando; hasta que sin saberlo, llegaron a una residencia. Haru sacó sus llaves y una tarjeta de identificación.

—Es la casa de mi primo; aquí tengo un botiquín —digitó el código —pasa.

—No necesito tú ayuda, Miura Haru —. Eso la había sorprendido; además esa voz era fría, pero no le importó; no se dejaría intimidar; o al menos lo intentaría.

—Hibari-san; no le estoy pidiendo su opinión; Haru salió en el vídeo y sesión suya; ahora obedezca a Haru desu —. Malas palabras escogidas; el azabache se viró, ignorando la chillona voz.

—No me interesa —. Y sin pensarlo, la morena jaló del cuello a Hibari, casi ahorcándolo y enfureciéndole.

—Te morderé… —pero no pudo terminar, ni aún con toletes en mano, pues la chica se encontraba a varios metros de la entrada, rumbo a la casa. Suspiró cansado, lidiar con esa mujer era irritable, desconcertante y sobre todo; exhaustivo, así que se rindió y se adentró en la mansión.

Como sí estuviera en su casa, se pasó de largo; acomodándose en un sillón.

—Wao. No eres pobre —soltó despreocupado. Haru infló sus mofletes; respondiendo con el maletín en mano proveniente de la cocina.

—¡Hahi! Haru es muy, muy, muy pobre; vive en una provincia, pero vino a estudiar aquí un tiempo para cuidar de Lambo-chan mientras mis tíos están de viaje. ¡Hum! —comentó indignada; recibiendo otro "wao" sarcástico por parte del azabache.

—No sabía que ser pobre era para estar orgulloso —. La miró, esperando su reacción; y ella se puso roja del coraje; y empezó a temblar.

—¡Hibari-san es un baka desu! —gritó poniéndole el algodón empapado en alcohol sobre la herida en su labio.

No expresó nada, tan sólo la miro; pero… había ardido demasiado. Esa mujer era especial para "curarlo" de aquella forma; aunque con ese pequeño argumento había olvidado lo demás.

—Que raro. —Haru recibió una mirada, que pedía explicación a esa frase; ella continuó — es decir, uno esperaría algo como; "necesito cuidar mi rostro porque de eso vivo", pero Hibari-san, no se cuida, y contrario a eso, se lanza a pelear de buenas a primeras; es raro.

El moreno ladeó el rostro, permitiéndole el acceso a Haru para desinfectarle mejor la herida en su labio.

—No vivo de mi cara; no la vendo. No me gusta la música; y aunque lo odie, estoy obligado a ello; la apariencia no importa —siseó; Haru se sorprendió, pero asintió. Al menos ese chico no era un patán presumido; ¿arrogante?, tal vez; pero sabía quién era y que quería; sonrió.

—Que bueno que piense así; eso es ser un verdadero hombre japonés; Haru lo admira profundamente Hibari-san —. El aludido hubiera reído, pero no iba con su personalidad.

La muchacha pegó una bandita en la comisura de aquellos labios, fijándose por primera vez en lo finos que eran; y en lo bien moldeados que estaban; se sonrojo ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y se apartó con rapidez.

—B-bien, es todo; ahora si me permite. Prepararé algo de té —, y sin esperar respuesta; fue rumbó a la cocina.

Al regresar; el azabache ya no estaba, únicamente la cortina abierta meciéndose con el aire. Haru sonrió con tristeza; esa era la personalidad de Hibari.

[***]

El cantante caminaba casual, evitando las calles pobladas; no tenía heridas de gravedad, la más notoria era la de su labio, y ya estaba tratada. Curvó la comisura hacía arriba, sintió un leve picor.

—Arde —siseó; pero no le ardía nada externo, sin saberlo empezaba a sentir algo incómodo, algo punzante, algo que dolía y brincaba al mismo tiempo en su pecho; se llevó como un día antes la mano al pecho, pero eso que sentía, no desaparecía; seguía ahí.

[***]

En la mansión Rokudo.

La cocina era un desastre; los empleados lloraban; nadie quería seguir en aquel lugar. Y la joven heredera del terreno pedía con timidez; se quedasen para atender al invitado.

—Pero es un monstruo señorita. No puedo seguir aquí —y con eso; se marchó el cocinero.

En la parte proveniente al segundo piso; se escuchaban vasos romperse y otras cosas más. La chica miró la puerta de la entrada.

—Mukuro-onii-sama…—susurró, esperando que llegase pronto.

[***]

Habían pasado a un pequeño hospital del rumbo; el peli azul se encontraba enfadado; sus acompañantes lo notaban.

El médico con algo de miedo, le vendaba su costado con las medidas correspondientes para atender la fractura.

"_Hibari Kyoya; pensé que las asperezas habían terminado con la última pelea que tuvimos; y él venció. Pero esto era diferente, era más semejante al enfado por sentirse dolido, ¿pero por qué?. No creo que sea por Haru; ella apenas llegó hace unos días; y no es posible que se conozcan, entonces… ¿qué se me escapa?"_

Y al pensar en la muchacha frunció sus cejas, sin importarle el dolor de su costilla. Haru, ella tenía la culpa de su enfado. Se había ido con Hibari, no con él; había escogido a ese, en vez de él. Haría pagar a los Vongola, le diría a Byakuran las gráficas que había visto hace unos días, y usaría a Varia como piezas que en vez de ayudar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, hicieran que la compañía quebrará.

[***]

Al entrar a la mansión; observó el preocupado rostro de Chrome.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, anticipando la respuesta.

—X-Xanxus, él empezó a decir que nada servía; que quería no sé qué; y tiraba todo. Así que… varios renunciaron.

—Voiiiiiiiiiii! Ese imbécil, no sabe comportarse ni porque no es su casa; el estúpido jefe es tan idiota que siempre hace eso —gritaba el de hebras plata; todos se viraron al escuchar una gruesa voz.

—Squalo. Kazu-dono; ve a buscar lo que quiero —ordenó; una vena estalló de la frente del mencionado.

—Voiiii! ¡Por un carajo!; ve a buscarlo tú; no soy tu sirvienta. Un seguidor, sí; pero no una estúpida sirvienta —quejó se. El jefe se viró escaleras arriba.

—Voy a dormir —alejándose de los presentes.

—Boss, yo iré por el pescado de alta calidad, no se preocupe —dijo un bigotón, saliendo a prisa de la residencia.

—Shishishi; siempre Levi de lame-botas —comentó sonriente el blondo.

—Bel-senpai, no le queda que diga eso. Recuerde cuando fue en busca de aquel vino cosecha especial; porque temía por su vida —expuso con monotonía Fran; haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del otro.

—No fue gracioso, y fue una lección de humildad para un príncipe. Rana —rebatió.

—Sí, sí; como diga —. Los restantes sin saludar debidamente, se despidieron de sus anfitriones, y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones; luego conocerían al tal Tsunayoshi.

[***]

—¡Tsk! Estúpida mujer; no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Es una idiota —bufaba un albino; mirando el techo de su habitación, recostado en la cama, sobre el edredón negro con blanco a cuadros anchos.

Había renunciado a ella; se lo dijo al imbécil de Yamamoto con gran seguridad; pero ella… Sí, ¡ella!; era la culpable, la causante de su desasosiego. Hundió su rostro en la almohada; ladeó su faz, mirando una pequeña fotografía en un marco café; _igual que sus ojos._ La imagen mostraba varios niños; el décimo no podía faltar ubicado al centro, a un lado Yamamoto con su sonrisa tonta; Haru abrazando a su jefe con una gran sonrisa infantil; y él, al igual que el intento de samurái; mirando discretamente a la niña.

Chasqueó la lengua; otra vez.

Se levantó de su cama; aún le dolían los golpes, pero lo que más le mortificaba era ese sentimiento que aunque desease con todo su ser desaparecerlo, seguía ahí; clavado en su pecho.

No podía traicionar su palabra; no le acarrearía problemas al décimo; ¡ah!, pero como punzaba.

Tomó el marco; miró el cesto de basura vació. Apretó la madera, alzó el brazo y justo cuando estaba por lanzar el objeto en sus manos; se detuvo. Sentándose en un cama de forma desganada, acarició el infantil rostro de la pequeña; recordando a la joven que es ahora; y suspiró.

—Es tú culpa mujer; sí no hubieras regresado… —y cayendo en su cama de forma floja; volvió a mirar la loza de su habitación por segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

[***]

Corría rumbo al local de su tío; se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que recoger a Lambo-chan. Sin mirar, debido a la prisa, se topó con alguien.

—Hahi! —chilló, al observar con quién había topado; abrió sus parpados en extremo. Preguntando titubeante a la chica que estaba tirada sobre su sentadera.

—¿C-Chrome-chan? —. La mencionada levantó la mirada; observando a una confundida Haru. Los iris violetas brillaron al ver a su amiga de la infancia.

—H-Haru-chan… —murmuró. Entonces, reaccionando; la morena le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse; y rieron ante su encuentro. La castaña al recordar que debía recoger a su primo; exclamó su deber, y su amiga se ofreció con timidez acompañarle.

Al llegar; el señor las recibió con una gran sonrisa; y una orden de sushi. El pequeño Lambo se encontraba dormido, y las muchachas conversaban animosamente.

—Oh, así que estuvieron todo este tiempo en Italia; ahora entiendo porque Tsuna-san no me había hablado de ustedes —comentaba contenta; los ojos de Chrome se deprimieron, emoción que no pasó desapercibida para su interlocutora.

—¿Sucede algo Chrome-chan? —esta negó. Todavía no sabía de los planes de su hermano, así que no diría cosas que complicarán su estadía en Japón.

—No; estaba pensando en Mukuro-onii-sama; seguramente le alegrara verte —. Ahora la acongojada era la morena; y con un cabeceó negó.

—Lo vi esta tarde; pero… —y al recordar; se entristeció más; empezando a relatar todo lo acontecido a la de hebras violetas.

—Ya veo; seguramente sí hoy mismo vas y le explicas. Entenderá —. Ni ella estaba segura de eso, pero Haru era su amiga; y quería ayudarla como ella antes lo hizo, y esperaba que su hermano recapacitará de sus planes, que; aunque no le dijera, sabía que su encuentro con la competencia de los Vongola, no era para fines reconciliatorios.

—Lo haré; gracias Chrome-chan —. Ambas se despidieron del papá de Yamamoto. Haru tomó a Lambo en brazos y partieron rumbo a la mansión de los Rokudo.

[***]

Takeshi arribaba cansado a su casa; la actuación de ese día, tanto como la entrevista; habían sido difíciles de lidiar. Y ni siquiera pudo hablar con Haru en la mañana, precisamente por sus labores; deprimido, así se sentía. Soltó un suspiró cansado. Abrió la puerta de su casa, su padre le recibió sonriente; todo iba bien, hasta que su progenitor le dijo.

—Haru-chan vino junto a una amiga; es una pena que llegases minutos después de que se fuera —el tonó conciliador le terminó de arruinar su día, todo le salía mal; desde su concentración al actuar, la torpe forma en la que respondió a varias preguntas; y ahora… esto. Forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a su padre, y se fue a dormir sin cenar.

El señor miró las escaleras; y con pesar murmuró.

—Espero que algún día seas feliz a su lado; o aprendas a dejarla ir. Takeshi.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿regular? Espero que al menos sí; ya quiero momentos HibaHaru más intensos, pero la trama no me deja ¬¬ (así que primero habrá... -es sorpresa, no digo-), pero espero les siga gustando este fic. Gracias por su apoyo :D

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vicki27:** Gracias :D Jeje, si, Varia es..., no sé, pero me encantan XD No te preocupes por las preguntas, al contrario, me ayudan a pensar en qué poner; gracias ;D

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Gracias; Si, a mí también me encanta Hibari muerto de celos XD y espero ponerlo más *O*

**Valeria:** Muchas gracias; pues creo que no es tan drástico su pasado, más bien creo que la que se pasó un poquito al escribir fui yo; peor, no sé cuál es el pasado de los dos; pero tengo una idea, que seguramente me sorprenderá a mí misma XD (lamento sí eso te desilusiona, pensaré mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante)

Oh, en cuento tenga tiempo completo, me empezaré a leer el manga; gracias. Saludos.

**SomBrereRa LoCa:** Gracias, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, luego no se puede; pero son muy valioso los comentarios para mí; gracias :D

Por cierto, gracias por votar; efectivamente se quedó Mukuro. El fic se llama "Primavera de mi corazón"; por sí quisieras pasar a leerlo n—n Gracias, y saludos.

**noa12:** Muchas gracias; disculpa la demora en actualizar, no tenía inspiración; espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D Gracias. Saludos.

**Miku Takamine:** Hola. Gracias; Si, si está enamorada y eso lo aprovecharé, jeje; o al menos eso espero. Que bien que el capítulo te gustó; espero este igual n—n. Ja ne~!

**Suigin Walker:** Hola; Sui-chan ya te extrañaba *corre a darle un mega abrazo*; de verdad que sí te extraño un montón (y lo peor que no me puedo conectar al msn ¬¬ T-T)

Muchas gracias, que bien que te gustó el capítulo; jeje, si, pobre; se tuvó que enfrentar a Xanxus XD. Nuevamente gracias, tus comentarios siempre me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar; gracias.

Wii! que emoción, bueno, no te preocupes; a mi también me pasa; pero seguro que lo que escribas estará genial (lo dice una fan de tus historias :D). Otro abrazo; cuídate.

**Mary-chan:** A mi también me gustó cuando llegarón, me reí un montón escribiendola XD. Kya! si, Bel es tan Bel; a veces ¬¬ XD que bueno que te gustó :D Siiii! me partió el corazón esa escena T-T; gracias Mary-chan, siempe me motivas XD

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** Que bien, gracias :D Pues respondó a la pregunta porque luego yo sola me hago enredos con lo que escribo; sí, la quería, y la quiere; aunque a su torcida forma. Cuidate, Ja ne~!

* * *

Cuidense mucho, y espero no dejarlas en suspenso por tanto tiempo esta vez (aunque lo que me falta a mí; es tiempo, lo sacaré de algún lado ;D). Ja ne~!

Dejen _reviews, _onegai ^^


	8. Mansión Rokudo

Konnichiwa! Finalmente la continuación; y esta vez me tarde menos; sólo me tomó un mes y no dos ni tres en actualizar.

Tsuki es feliz :D (aunque le gustaría actualizar más seguido).

Bien; sin hacerlas esperar más; espero disfruten este capítulo n_n

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

Sintió que alguien jalaba sus cobijas; balbuceó: "—cinco minutos más—".

El halar continuaba, y en su cuerpo sentía un cansancio que no la dejaba abrir los ojos, al menos no hasta que escuchó un gritó infantil.

—¡Haru! ¡Lambo-sama tiene hambre! ¡Ahora! —. Abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente; observando la habitación beige con muebles color vino y cortinas de seda del mismo color; así como muebles caoba. La cama en la que se encontraba era una rodeada de cuatro pilares con una tela delgada transparente amarrada con elegancia a cada extremo.

Encima de ella se encontraba Lambo gritando y brincando.

Esa no era su casa.

Ni la casa de su primo.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Hahi! —chilló; dirigió sus brazos hacia el pequeño y enderezándose un poco; recargándose sobre el espaldar de la cama, sostuvo al niño en sus brazos.

—Espera un poco; Lambo-chan, si continuas brincando y gritando; me voy a marear desu~ —explicó, consiguiendo un puchero infantil del mencionado; pero que al mismo tiempo se soltará de ese abrazo y empezará a caminar a la salida.

—Gracias —susurró Miura; ahora necesitaba recordar porqué razón se hallaba en una cama desconocida con la ropa del día anterior.

—¡Tch! Voy a la cocina a que le preparen el desayuno a Lambo-san —. Y ante ese comentario. Miura Haru recordó todo.

La noche anterior había ido con un Lambo dormido; y con Chrome-chan a la mansión Rokudo para hablar con Mukuro-san. Hace tantos años que no se habían visto, y sinceramente el reencuentro no la dejaba tranquila.

Ahora recuerda que la noche anterior la recibió indiferente y frívolo; haciendo que su corazón sintiera una gran punzada.

—_Es mejor si vas a cuidar a Hibari Kyoya. No tienes que estar aquí. Miura Haru —. Ni siquiera la miró; únicamente esas palabras y su ancha espalda la recibieron._

_No había nadie en la mansión; al menos eso parecía, hasta que escuchó una extraña risa y un comentario sarcástico hacía el que se rió._

_Viró se hacía los desconocidos; encontrándose con las personas de esa misma tarde._

—_Una vez plebeya, siempre plebeya; shishi~_

—_Bel-senpai~ Una vez idiota siempre idiota _

_El blondo se viró al de verdes hebras y le golpeó la cabeza._

—_¡Rana imbécil!_

—_Príncipe caído_

_Y entre insulto e insulto; Haru soltó un "¡hahi!" y se acercó a los desconocidos._

—_Los amigos no deberían de ofenderse desu —infló sus mejillas, y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas; recordó a una persona en particular y empezó a monologar—. Al menos si tienen modales, y no son como Gokudera-san que no sabe otra cosa que ponerle apodos a los demás y llamar a Haru una "baka-onna" como sí él fuera súper inteligente y disfrutará enfadarme —. Los actores que antes discutían, la miraron completamente extrañados. No todos los días una mujer se atrevía a regañarles y por demás está decir que luego les ignoraba para tener un soliloquio._

—_Además Haru no es una baka-onna desu~ Sólo me gusta el costplay, pero… pero… —. Ok, esa mujer estaba un poco loca; más cuando les había olvidado y parecía debatir con alguien. Lo más interesante fue que ninguno de los dos la había interrumpido ni se habían marchado._

_Luego escucharon una sedosa risa; seguida de._

—_Mi querida Haru; siempre tan entusiasta —. Mukuro le había hablado de forma suave, y ahora se atrevía a mirarla con esa ternura que le hacía sentir algo especial en su pecho._

_Las mejillas de la mencionada se tornaron carmín; y virándose al de cabello azul; sonrió con naturalidad._

—_Hai-desu! —. Y con esa emoción se disculpó con los muchachos por meterse en sus asuntos y se puso a conversar con Mukuro-san; dejando a dos perplejos actores italianos._

Suspiró; pareciera que nada había cambiado. Mukuro-san seguía siendo una persona caballerosa y amable con ella; con esa sonrisa que la agitaba el corazón y esos ojos que brillaban al verla. Eso le hizo pensar; _'¿Haru también se verá así cuando ve a Mukuro-san?'_; y sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

Escuchó vario jaleo en la parte baja de la mansión; la voz de Lambo-chan y otras que le acompañaban.

—¡Hahi! —chilló; levantándose de aquella cómoda cama, y corriendo sin arreglarse el cabello en una coleta, sino que le había dejado suelto.

Fue hasta la cocina; y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Era un desastre.

Lambo-chan se hallaba cubierto de harina y miel; Chrome-chan de la misma forma, pero con una expresión de haber hecho una mala travesura. Los trastos tirados por doquier, y en general; todo estaba batido.

—¡Hahi! ¿Qué pasó aquí desu? —preguntó; corriendo hacía la de hebras moradas; para ayudarla a limpiarle la cara, pues Lambo continuaba riendo y haciendo destrozos.

—¡Muajajaja! Lambo-sama es el rey de la cocina y prepara panecillos — respondió el niño.

—L-lo siento; no sé cocinar —pronunció bajito la muchacha con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

Haru les sonrió; y cargo a Lambo en sus brazos.

—Vamos, primero se arreglan ustedes; y ahorita Haru prepara el desayuno —comentó alegre; llevándose a Lambo al baño, y esperando el asentimiento de Chrome.

[***]

Mientras los causantes del desastre en la cocina tomaban una ducha y se arreglaban; los invitados fueron por algo de comer.

Al observar el poco presentable lugar del chef; comentaron.

—Basura; no se puede tener un desayuno decente.

—! ¿Qué carajos sucedió aquí?

—Jefe; no se preocupe. Yo Levi; iré por lo que quiera comer.

—Wo! Esto es peor que el cuarto de Bel-senpai.

—Por supuerto; sólo un príncipe puede darse ese lujo. Shishi~

—Xanxus; y demás. —los italianos miraron al hablante —. Por tus caprichos del día anterior no hay cocineros; pueden ir a un restaurante a comer o esperar unas horas en lo que pido algo de comer. Kufufu~

—Tsk. Voy a mí habitación —. El líder de Varia desapareció en segundos.

—Shishi; un príncipe nunca espera; sólo que aún tengo sueño.

—Baka-senpai, eso le pasa por gastarse todo el dinero en malas inversiones; ya no tiene ni para un restaurante decente.

—Voiiiiiiii! Maldición, iré a practicar mis técnicas de actuación.

[***]

Finalmente había terminado de cambiar a Lambo-chan; aunque se llevó más de lo esperado; 45 mínutos. Así que optó por no arreglarse ella, sino hacerse su usual coleta y bajar a arreglar la cocina.

Dejó a su primo al cuidado de Chrome-chan.

Arribo en el desastroso cuarto; tomó los utensilios de limpieza y con un;

—¡Haru! ¡Fight-O! —empezó a limpiar lo mejor que pudo.

1 hora después…

Todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado; limpió y reluciente.

—Bien; ahora a preparar la comida desu~ —se dijo afirmativamente. En ese momento escuchó la risa familiar del dueño de la mansión y se giró apenada.

El chico no dijo nada; únicamente camino lentamente hacía ella, y acercó su mano al rostro de la castaña; está desvió la mirada. Sintió el roce de la yema de los dedos de Mukuro sobre su mejilla; le miró atontada y se sonrojo cuando este le mostró algo de polvo.

—Eres linda Haru — sonrió.

—G-Gracias; Mukuro-san también es… eh… — _¿lindo? ¿guapo? ¿qué?_.

—Kufufu~ no hace falta que te pongas nerviosa; hace años que nos conocemos, eso sólo que por circunstancias nos separamos —. Y la poca distancia que había sido formada se fue acortando; la morena dio varios pasos hacia atrás; hasta topar con el inicio del fregadero.

—¡Hahi! Eh; Mukuro… san —murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo; completamente roja. El aludido sonrió. Cada vez se acercaba más; y…

—Shishi; la cocina es para otras cosas; plebeya. El príncipe desea su comida ahora —. El parlante se sentó en una de las sillas de aquel lugar; acomodándose frente a la mesa. Provocando que ambos chicos se separaran; y que Haru con un rostro de cereza rehuyera la mirada de ambos; y dijera que inmediatamente prepararía algo.

—Que sea digno de un príncipe —rió; observando los movimientos atropellados de la chica; luego a Rokudo.

Este le lanzó una mirada retadora.

—Kufufufu~ veo que los príncipes de tierras lejanas no tienen modales —soltó amenazante.

—Shishi; los príncipes hacen lo que quieren; no son faltos de educación.

—Kufufu~

—Shishishi~

El ambiente era tenso; y por primera vez Haru deseaba no estar en aquella mansión.

[***]

Al mismo tiempo; en la residencia Bovino.

El sonido del timbre se escuchaba; nadie salía a contestarlo.

La música que anunciaba al visitante continuaba; la sin respuesta permanecía.

—_Oyaji. Voy a invitar a Haru a la cena del estudio._

_El señor miró a su hijo con seriedad, pero cauto para pronunciar lo siguiente._

—_Takeshi… —su hijo le observó con un bocado en la boca; y una sonrisa —. Ayer no te dije, pero ella fue a la mansión de aquella chica de nombre Chrome; al parecer tu prima iba a hablar con el hijo de los Rokudo._

_El semblante del muchacho cambió; y sin terminar su desayuno salió de la casa; diciendo._

—_Antes de ir a mi grabación, pasaré a verla; no quiero que alguien se adelante. Jaja —forzó la sonrisa; y encaminó su andar._

_Su padre no dijo nada; pero sabía del dolor de su hijo._

—_Ve con cuidado…_

Y ahí se encontraba; frente a la casa de su primo el menor; con la esperanza de calmar la incertidumbre de la noticia en la mañana; mas nadie respondía su llamar.

—Haru… —susurró con melancolía; aún no peleaba por ella y sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

Se tornó apenas unos centímetros; observando una silueta conocida acercándose.

—Hibari —expresó algo sorprendido, pero colocó su mejor sonrisa.

Este no le respondió; no obstante dijo al llegar.

—Miura Haru. ¿Dónde está?

El rostro de Takeshi adquirió confusión y luego seriedad; sus cejas se encorvaron.

—No la busques; tu sesión y asuntos con ella han terminado. Era modelo temporal; no te acerques más a ella. Hibari —sentenció con total advertencia en la voz. El cantante se mantuvo inmóvil; luego rió de lado.

—No es de tu propiedad; tú mismo lo dijiste —rebatió. Aquellas palabras le dolían a Yamamoto, pero no por eso se rendiría; él haría que ella fuera de él; lo juraba.

—Pero lo será; al final me escogerá. No me importa sí estás tú; Rokudo Mukuro o quién sea. Haru será mía —alzó su voz al decir lo anterior; se sentía frustrado. Él no la perdería, no dejaría que se escapará de sus manos sin al menos intentarlo; pero el mayor problema era que… eran primos; y ella lo veía como familia.

Takeshi no era Hibari; no mordería hasta la muerte a cualquier persona para desquitarse. Tampoco era Rokudo; no manipularía a los demás para tenerlos a su disposición. No era Gokudera; no podía rendirse para no causar problemas a sus amigos.

Él era diferente; y de una forma u otra; haría que Haru notará que él la amaba.

—No peleo con herbívoros. En cuanto a Rokudo Mukuro; tengo cuentas pendientes; lo morderé hasta la muerte —. Y con un aura siniestra y oscura; el azabache se marchó así como llegó.

Yamamoto suspiró; miró la mansión con pesar.

—Prometo que serás mía.

Con esa auto-meta; comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

[***]

15 minutos de tensión; que asemejaron una eternidad.

Miura agradecía a su primo que hubiera llegado a pedir de comer.

30 minutos después.

—¡Tarán! —cantó alegré la expresión; mientras colocaba el estofado y los platos de arroz.

Rokudo Mukuro le sonrió.

Chrome-chan igual, pero con un sonrojo.

Lambo saltó sobre la comida.

El aroma de la cocina llegó al olfato de los habitantes; los cuales se dirigieron al lugar que emanaba aquella esencia.

—Es comida de pobres. Un príncipe no digiere alimentos de plebeyos; vuélvelo a hacer —. Belphegor sonrió de par en par. Haru infló sus mofletes; arrebatándole el plato que el blondo estaba por tomar, y con esa acción borrando la sonrisa del contrario.

Desde la puerta de aquel lugar; se escuchó una indiferente voz.

—Baka-senpai. No hacer enojar a una cocinera es regla primaria para los que quieren comer. Además huele bien —. Con ese comentario se sentó aburrido; la castaña intentó descifrar algo de aquel rostro, y no le molestó que le dijera cocinera; así que sonriente le sirvió el bol de arroz; y en otro plato estofado de carne con verduras alrededor; y un aderezo para acompañar. La comida era sencilla, pero tenía una excelente presentación; y la fragancia que emanaba era atrayente; más para los hambrientos estómagos de los huéspedes de aquella casona.

—Aquí tiene desu —. Bien, ya le había dado de comer a Mukuro-san, Chrome-chan, Lambo-chan fue el primero; el que se auto-llamaba príncipe rechazó su cocina, así que le dio su porción al otro chico; ahora nada más faltaba servirse; y ¡listo!.

—Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué es ese olor? —gritó un hombre de hebras blancas en pantalón negro de cuero; y camisa azul con los botones de arriba desabrochados.

—¡Hahi!

El extraño se sentó; miró a la morena y ordenó.

—Voiiii! ¿Qué esperas para darme de comer? Mujer.

—¡Hahi! Haru no es su criada desu. Sí quiere; sírvase usted —retó, pero al ver la filosa mirada de aquel sujeto; tragó saliva, estaba por acceder, pero no quería verse tan "débil"; así que mantuvo su concurso de miradas con el hombre gritón.

—Shihishi~ es la primera vez que alguien sostiene tanto tiempo la mirada de Squalo.

El peli-verde alegó cosas no legibles; pues no había terminado de masticar su comida, pero tampoco pudo evitar decir un comentario sarcástico a su senpai; aunque fuera entre dientes.

—Eso es asqueroso; rana.

Una vez tragó todo; contestó.

—Al menos no fui tan idiota como para quedarme sin comer por presumir de ser un intento de príncipe —. Ágilmente el parlante esquivó un tazón de arroz vació; dejado por el pequeño bovino.

—¡Todos callense! El jefe viene en camino —ordenó un bigotón; siendo ignorado por todos. Haru y Squalo continuaban con su lucha de miradas.

—¡Buajaja! Lambo-sama también quiere jugar "miradas" con Haru.

—Kufufu~ no puedo dejar que eso suceda pequeño. Ni siquiera debería de estar así con Squalo —. El dueño de la casa se levantó; con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la muchacha; haciendo que está parpadeará y se sonrojara.

—¡Hahi! ¡M-Mukuro-san! —chilló; intentando zafarse, pero sin verdadera fuerza.

Sintió el aliento masculino cerca de su oído; quedó se quieta; bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Y a una Chrome que intentaba entretener a Lambo, para que no molestará la atmosfera que su hermano estaba creando.

—Esa mirada quiero que sea sólo para mi —le susurró de forma lenta, ronca y sensual; estremeciendo el cuerpo puro de la chica.

Miura bajó su mirada al piso; ocultando sus ojos con sus flequillos; estaba dispuesta a pronunciar un "si"; pero un comentario la hizo alejarse de aquel chico que amaba.

—El príncipe quiere esa comida de plebeyos; y que la cocinera deje de tontear con el amo de la casa. No es divertido.

—Eso son celos, Bel-senpai~

—Un príncipe no siente celos; tiene hambre.

—Oh~

—Enseguida sirvo desu —. Y moviéndose de un lado a otro; terminó de servir a los presentes restantes; con excepción de un tal Xanxus; que nunca bajo a comer, pero que Levi le llevó la cómoda a su habitación; y a pesar de replicar que era basura; no iba a protestar, ya que no había comido nada desde antes de su vuelo.

[***]

Había golpeado a varias personas en su camino a los _Estudios Vongola._

_Rokudo Mukuro_

Recordó aquel nombre con resentimiento. ¿Ahí estaba la herbívora?; nada más la deja unas horas para pensar y aclarar su confundida mente y emociones; y ella se larga con aquel idiota.

Morderá a la muerte al herbívoro ese; luego a Yamamoto Takeshi por retarlo; y finalmente a la mujer esa; por confundirlo tanto.

Observó el gran letrero de la compañía; frunció las cejas.

Odiaba trabajar como cantante; todo lo hacía por ella; si no fuera porque ella necesitaba el dinero y sus padres le obligaron heredar esa parte de las acciones Vongola; para ayudarla; entonces nada de esto estaría pasando.

Ni se rodearía de herbívoros, ni de multitudes, ni hubiera conocido a esa molesta mujer de nombre Miura Haru.

Nada de esto estaría pasando.

Estaba por entrar al edificio; pero antes de hacerlos. Se dio la media vuelta y fue rumbo a su casa; no estaba de humor para lidiar con Sawada Tsunayoshi, ni demás herbívoros.

Y estaba aburrido de siempre golpear a Kusakabe; mejor iría a verla; ella le da tranquilidad, paz, y sobre todo; es lo único que admite querer; sólo ella.

* * *

Bien; ¿qué tal?. Poco 1886, más 6986, pero es para lo que sigue *o* Hibari tiene que darse cuenta Full de lo que siente; ¿y quién es la misteriosa "ella"?.

Además use a Varia para complicar las cosas (¿más? ¬¬); sip, más XD

Bien, espero les haya gustado :D muchos abrazos y besos. Las quiero ^^

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Vicki-chan; lamento lo de mi PM anterior; estaba más dormida que despierta; gomen!. Después de escribirte, me quedé K.O; tan dormida como tronco; que mis papás me tuveron que levantar para ir al trabajo en la tarde porque no me despertaba T-T.  
Ahora si a responder el review :D Gracias; eres tan linda; ¿te he dicho que lo eres siempre?. Cada review tuyo es una gran felicidad; y hablar contigo -como lo dije antes me gusta mucho :D  
Es verdad; lamento lo de Gokudera T-T soy una malvada; pero ya tendrá su momento (espero); y Yamamoto, ah... cada vez lo quiero más; tengo planeado un YamaHaru/GokuHaru :D Ahí no sé quién sufra, pero intentaré que sea feliz alguno de los dos.  
Si, Gokudera la quiere desde niños; es una lástima que no se pueda realizar su primer amor T-T  
Me partió el corazón escribir eso de que Hibari no le considera ni siquiera un oponente (inclusó hasta lo llegue a odiar porquito); Yamamoto la pierde, y es tan... frustrante T-T  
Y Haru; tienes razón, en las nubes; pero es tan linda que no la puedo odiar. Simplemente; Haru me encanta XD  
Mukuro; es tan... extraño manejarlo; es lindo, y a la vez complejo; y es genial que piense eso de Hibari; quiere decir que logré que te gustará más XD. Sip, es extraño tierno y Hibari en la misma oración, perp creo que es lindo XD  
Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n_n Cuidate Vicki-chan; *saludos*

**Valeria:** Hola; disculpa actualizar en lunes; cuando sólo puedes leer los fines de semana; es que no había podido.  
Jeje; sip, me haces pensar, pero eso es bueno; siempre me leo tus comentariós con muchos ánimos :D  
Que bien que te gusten esos momentos; aunque creo que te hago sufrir u_u. XD a mi tambiém me afecta escribir tanto de la pairing; pero esque es mi más grande obseción del fandom; aunque me gustan los demás chicos X Haru.  
Muchas gracias por la canción; intentaré poner a trabajar al mil mis neuronas; y actualizar el UlquiRuki :D *Cuidate*; y de verdad gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**Minshi:** Muchas gracias. Soy tan feliz de leer eso; gracias por seguir mis historias :D  
Espero te guste está actualización; y mis próximos proyectos; aunque uno será un crossover y el otro será un YamaHaru/GokuHaru; y prometo continuar todas las que tengo actualmente; nuevamente gracias; cuidate *saludos*

**XognAdOrA:** Lamento eso del Mukuro malo, y de los chicos melancolicos; pero espero este capítulo de un Mukuro tierno te haya gustado n_n Y ahora en vez de acercar a Haru a Hibari fue al réves T-T pero prometo que es por algo justo y que biene algo bueno.  
En cuanto a la reacción de los chicos cuando se enterén de los sentimientos de Hibari; el primero fue Yamamoto, y con Gokudera será diferente, y creó que te gustará; hará algo que no creo se esperen; pero creo que gustará XD  
Nuevamente gracias :D Cuidate. Ja ne~!

* * *

Ahora sí; muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic; y el doble de gracias a los que me regalan sus lindos comentarios :D

Cuidense; y...

Dejen _reviews_ onegai; así harán a esta autora feliz :D

Ja ne~!


	9. Gokudera es ese hombre

Konnichiwa! ^^ Finalmente la continuación, perdón por tardarme u_u Muchas gracias por esperar este fic, espero les guste, le pusé sentimiento, aunque creo que no se quedó T-T

_Nota: Al final un personaje canta. Por favor, visiten el link de abajo (sólo unan las separaciones) y cuando salga la frase "—Esta es una canción que va dedicada a ..." reproduzcan la tonada, no se arrepentirán. _

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=WSQOZWLy0uA & feature=related

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei. La canción tampoco me pertenece T-T es de la novela _Secret Garden_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D y por leer; sobre todo gracias a; **_Vicki27, Mary-chan, Valeria, Lady Haru-Sakuno, Tsuki Kuroi, Midori Susuki, Kizunairo_

_Disfruten el capítulo n_n *besos*_

* * *

Abrió con su pálida mano la puerta gris. Entró al cuarto, ahí se encontraba sentada en un sillón rojo una mujer treintañera de hebras onduladas negras leyendo un libro, ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Kyo-kun, tanto tiempo sin vernos —. El mencionado se acercó a ella, tomo el libro y lo depositó en la mesa café frente a la persona.

—Descansa —pidió suave. La dama sonrió.

—Eso deberías de hacerlo tú, no puedo seguir viendo cómo te presionas tanto y te estresas por mi culpa —bajó la mirada.

—Yo… —miró el pequeño jardín de aquella casa en la que una vez vivió —estoy confundido no presionado —confesó. La mujer le miró de forma extraña.

—Ah~ Nuestro pequeño Kyo-kun se está enamorando —. Se levantó con debilidad y fue a recostarse en su cama, arropándose.

—No es amor, sólo confusión —respondió molesto, evadiendo la mirada gris de la persona.

—Eso que sientes en tu pecho es amor, sólo que aún no lo sabes, Kyo-kun —. Ella realizó un ademan para que el chico se acercase, así lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla frente a la cama.

—¿Tu enfermera? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Fue a comprar los víveres de esta semana, no tarda —contestó.

—¿Te alcanza el dinero que envío cada mes? —. Preguntó, ella se veía tan débil que sentía una opresión en su pecho. Ella; su tía era como una madre para él. No como la propia que jamás lo había cuidado, y se había largado al extranjero con un hombre por no afrontar la quiebra de la empresa y la enfermedad de su hermana.

—Ve al hospital, ahí estarás mejor —murmuró preocupado. No quería mostrarse blando, pero ¡rayos!, la quería como a una madre. Ella fue la única que vio por él, la única persona que le enseñó a ser fuerte, ella se preocupó de darle educación. Sí no fuera por ella, Kyoya sabe que su verdadera madre lo hubiese abortado por no ser un niño deseado, sino producto de una aventura.

—No es verdad. Mi problema no se cura ni en el mejor hospital Kyo-kun —sonrió. Su tumor estaba tan avanzado, que no había nada qué hacer, sólo esperar la muerte.

—Eres igual a los herbívoros. No voy a regresar —se levantó, y salió sin despedirse.

Al salir de la residencia, apretó sus puños. Ni salvar la compañía Vongola, ni ganar fama y dinero salvarían a su madre, sólo le habían complicado las cosas, más con esa mujer. Aquella que lo atormentaba sin saberlo.

La señora soltó unas lágrimas, sentía pena por el chico. Ella había intentado ser una madre en lugar de su hermana, pero no podía darle el cariño de una verdadera madre. Lo que a ese niño le faltaba era amor, y esperaba lo encontrará algún día.

—Kyo-kun, espero que ese amor no sea doloroso —y durmió, sus fuerzas menguaban. La medicina no duraría mucho más.

[***]

En la mansión Rokudo, el dueño y cierta castaña se encontraban conversando en el jardín. Varios ojos a sus espaldas les vigilaban con discreción.

—Mi querida Haru. Te has vuelto hermosa, kufufu~ —acarició con el dorso de su mano, la mejilla de la muchacha. Ésta enrojeció.

—¡Hahi! G-Gracias desu —. Se sentía tan nerviosa. Dejó que aquel muchacho delineará con sus masculinos dedos, los carnosos labios de Haru. Miura cerró sus ojos.

—Siempre quise probarlos —susurró galante, acercándose a la chica con lentitud. El corazón de la morena bombeaba a punto de explotar, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

Una imagen cruzó su mente, la de un cantante frio y azabache con aire de soledad. Estaba por rechazar el contacto anhelado. Sin embargo, un ruido se le adelanto.

—_Le digo que no vay, será asesinado senpai —_se escuchó, luego unos golpes y un estruendo.

Segundos después, Haru sintió una mano jalarla y su cuerpo golpeo algo, o el pecho de alguien.

—La plebeya será la sirvienta personal del príncipe. Así que es mía, shishishi~ —aseveró mirando a través de los flequillos al contrario.

El aludido tomó de la cintura a la chica, arrebatándola de aquel flojo agarre, levantó su barbilla y la beso superficialmente, lamió sus labios pero no obtuvo la reacción esperada, su besó no fue correspondido.

Se sintió airado, pero prefirió pensar fue por la súbita acción que él forzó en la inocente chica, y no que ésta le rechazó. La abrazó protectoramente y sonrió.

—Ella es mía desde hace años, así que no puedes pedirla, Kufufu~.

Haru enrojeció, no se soltó. Temía la reacción de Mukuro sí lo hacía.

Ambos italianos estaban por pelear cuando el sonido del teléfono sonó.

Mukuro atendió la llamada.

—¡Oya~! ¿Está noche? —miró al blondo, soltó a Haru con lentitud y la miró.

—¿No se necesita compañía? Es una lástima, porque yo tengo la mejor que puedas imaginar. Sawada Tsunayoshi —. El aludido al otro lado no entendió, pero asintió.

—Estaremos ahí —colgó.

Miró a los presentes.

—Hoy a las siete, habrá una fiesta en festejo del aniversario de la compañía, se aprovechará para presentar a Varia. El lugar es en el salón de eventos de Gokudera Hayato—anunció.

Acarició la mejilla de la castaña, y besó sus hebras cafés.

—Ve con Chrome al centro comercial, quiero que mi acompañante tenga las mejores ropas, kufufu~ —. Se retiró, seguido de Belphegor.

—Un vestido de princesa sin príncipe no es digno, así que asegúrate de bailar una pieza con el príncipe.

La chica quedó confundida, pero no duro mucho eso, ya que su primo y su amiga salieron para llevarla al centro comercial.

—Gyahaha! Lambo-sama comprará muchos dulces —carcajeó.

—H-Haru-chan ¿vamos? —preguntó tímidamente Chrome. La aludida sonrió.

[***]

Su teléfono sonaba desde hace horas. Hastiado lo contestó porque no quería tirarlo en un impulso.

—¿Qué? —siseó.

—_A las siete, la empresa dará su fiesta anual. Se solicita a todo el personal asistir en el salón de Gokudera Hayato, gracias_ —. Hibari rodó los ojos al terminar el sonido de la maquina que dio el mensaje.

No iba a ir, nunca iba.

El rostro de la herbívora apareció en su mente. Seguida de la frase de cierto herbívoro.

…_al final me escogerá. No me importa sí estás tú; Rokudo Mukuro o quién sea. Haru será mía._

Se viró rumbo a su casa para arreglarse, sólo iría unos segundos. Se aseguraría de que hubiera paz, e iría a descansar, s_ólo eso._

[***]

—¡Hahi! ¡Te ves hermosa Chrome-chan! —corrió Haru hasta su amiga al verla, pero a distancia prudente.

—G-Gracias —murmuró completamente roja.

—Haru quiere un vestido lindo también desu —comentó animada, pues la de hebras violetas se veía esplendida en aquel vestido de noche blanco, largo y pegado. Se veían tan linda y atractiva.

—Haru quisiera ser igual de bonita que Chrome-chan —murmuró. Haru sentía que era algo fea, por eso no podría lucir un vestido así de hermoso jamás.

La mencionada la observó preocupada, no sabía que decir. Haru era hermosa, no necesitaba nada, al menos eso pensaba Chrome.

[***]

Corrió por toda la ciudad, estaba bañado en sudor. Se detuvo en una plaza abandonada y cayó al piso exhausto.

Apenas y podía respirar del esfuerzo.

"_¿Haru… dónde estás?" _se preguntó mentalmente Yamamoto. Desde hace días había planeado invitarla a la celebración de esa noche, no podía estar pasando esto.

Apretó sus puños, arrugando sus ropas.

Tan cercas y tan lejos. ¡¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ser primos era pecado? ¿Su amor era prohibido?, por eso Kami-sama le estaba castigando.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño.

—¡Maldición! —gritó —¡Maldición! —repitió con mayor enfado.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro, y rió.

—Soy patético… —masculló para sí.

Se recostó sobre el asfalto de aquel lugar solitario.

Cerró sus ojos. La imagen de Haru sonriente se repetía indefinidamente en su mente.

"_Te voy a olvidar" _se dijo, pero al abrir los ojos, negó.

—No puedo —pronunció frustrado— simplemente no puedo olvidarte ni rendirme con este inútil amor —. Sonrió triste y se levantó. Iría a arreglarse, al menos esperaba encontrarla en la fiesta.

[***]

Estaba irritado. Estresado, y enfadado.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto. ¡Él es la mano derecha del décimo! ¡La cena es en uno de sus salones! ¡Claro que debía de ser perfecto!

De repente, observó el salón amplió y circular. En el centro se hallaba el escenario tres escalones debajo del primer piso. El segundo piso rodeado de una hilera de mesas con vista por el palco circular, dejaba perfectamente el centro donde se ubicaba una tarima con un micrófono, y a lado un piano color vino.

Las mesas de madera estaban adornadas por manteles de gala. Las sillas de bordes cobrizos y caoba resaltaban. Era elegante y radiante.

Observó el micrófono.

Ahí, ese día. Terminaría todo.

"_Será el adiós, ahou-onna"_. Sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron acuosos y con pesar.

No había podido rendirse totalmente, no había podido tirar sus recuerdos. Así que… ese día sería su último queriéndola como una mujer, lo juraba.

Tsk'queó y se frotó las sienes.

—El décimo se merece algo más, y he fallado, me concentré más en aquella estúpida mujer. —frunció las cejas y se fue a cambiar.

[***]

En la mansión Rokudo.

—Las plebeyas se están tardando —quejó se el príncipe aburrido. Hace media hora que estaba listo para la reunión. Portaba un pantalón blanco, camisa guinda con líneas delgadas blancas verticales, cazadora caqui con el cuello afelpado blanco, zapatos café claro, una tiara, y varios anillos en sus dedos.

—No se queje, que usted fue el último de los hombres en arreglarse —comentó monótono, seguido de —estúpidos hábitos de príncipe caído —farfulló Fran, quien portaba un pantalón recto negro, una camisa verde azulada que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello. Un chaleco índigo, corbata lila, una cadena con los el número 6 repetido tres veces y calzado claro.

—Cállate rana, o te usaré de tiro el blanco, shishishi~

—Voiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Dejen de estar parloteando! —gritó un hombre de hebras largas blancas. Usaba una camisa abierta blanca y una playera azul debajo, un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros.

—Escorias, cierren el pico o usaré la dinamita de salva en ustedes —sentenció el mayor. Que se vistió con un pantalón recto negro, zapatos del mismo color, sacó blanco, camisa blanca sin corbata.

—Jefe —dijo otro con admiración. Éste vestía completamente de negro.

—Como siempre, Varia es un lío, Kufufu~ —se escuchó a una sedosa voz. Los presentes voltearon a verle. Rokudo Mukuro, portando un saco azul marino de diseñado, corbata vino, pantalón gris, calzado bermellón.

Un niño en traje blanco con camisa moteada y corbata blanca bajó riendo.

—Gyahaha! Lambo-sama es un modelo perfecto —. Chrome corría tras él.

—E-Espera —decía. Al varón de ojos grises y largas hebras casi se le cae la quijada. Esa chica era una ninfa, ese vestido blanco la hacía ver como una musa. Se sentía inspirado para componer una canción.

—Squalo-san. ¿Quiere una bolsa? —preguntó una apática voz.

—Voii! ¿Qué carajos dices? —gritó sonrojado.

—Shishi, esa fue buena rana —sonrió otro.

—Dónde está la otra estúpida mujer —masculló Xanxus.

—A-Ahora baja —respondió Chrome. Todos los chicos se veían tan bien, en especial su nii-sama. Se sonrosó, y abrazó a Lambo para que ya no escapará.

Se escuchó un; —Hahi! Haru lamenta tardarse tanto desu~

El blondo con una sonrisa abierta empezó a decir mientras se viraba hacía la voz.

—Eres una plebeya osada, hacer esperar…

Pero no terminó al verla. Fran volteó para remarcar un comentario sarcástico, y prefirió callar. Mukuro sonrió, _era perfecta_.

[***]

Estaba nervioso, pero decidido. Confesaría a Haru sus sentimientos.

Arregló su corbata por enésima vez. Siempre le salía mal, se desesperó y aventó el accesorio. Se despojó de sus prendas oscuras y sacó un nuevo traje.

Después de 15 minutos estaba listo, sonrió.

[***]

Encendió la motocicleta, hacía algo de frio, así que optó por llevar una gabardina negra que encajaba perfectamente con su pantalón gris de corte español y sus zapatos oscuros.

[***]

Las puertas del Salón _Vongola's Paradise _estaban abiertas a sus invitados. Inversionistas, cantantes, modelos, actores; era un desfile de celebridades. Las y/o los fans formados en fila, con la única aspiración de ver por un momento a su artista favorito.

—Hana-chan, hay mucha gente —comentó suave la mejor _Idol_, elevando su mano en un saludo elegante a sus seguidores, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno, puede que las acciones de tu novio suban —respondió, arreglándose su cabello. La muchacha de ojos miel se sonrojo al pensar en el jefe de la empresa; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Los flash de las cámaras deslumbraban, los guardias contratados evitaban que algún fanático se lanzará a los artistas.

Un chico llegó caminando, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Las muchachas soltaron múltiples expresiones de júbilo.

El joven, calzaba unos zapatos negros, portando un pantalón café crema, camisa negra con los tres primeros botones sin cerrar, y saco claro.

Sonrió a sus seguidoras y guiñó su ojo.

—Gracias por ver mi dorama —. Y las damas soltaron "Kya!'s" de la emoción al ver de cerca a Yamamoto Takeshi, admirar su masculina figura y escuchar su voz.

Saludo al administrador del lugar, entregó su tarjeta y entró.

—Hi! Legó tarde —quejó se un castaño mientras corría hasta llegar al corredor que recibía a los invitados. Observó todo el glamur, y una gota bajó de su frente; _"debí de entrar por la puerta de atrás"._ Tragó saliva y caminó de forma rígida unos pasos. Escuchaba el tumulto, y al no ser artista sino jefe de la compañía se sintió nervioso ante tanta gente. Hasta había olvidado respirar. En ese momento escuchó varios gritos de fans y sintió una mano palmear su espalda. Era una de tez blanca con anillos de plata con cráneos y varias pulseras. Se viró y observó a su amigo albino sonreírle.

—Relájese décimo. Yo, como su mano derecha; lo escoltaré hasta su mesa —ofreció seguro señalando su camisa negra con impreso de unas alas plateadas de perfíl en el centro. Tsuna sonrió agradecido. Gokudera-kun podía ser agresivo, pero siempre trabajaba hasta no poder más y era responsable.

Observó como su amigo les lanzaba una mirada fruncida a las fans, y estás gritaban de la emoción. Incluso alcanzó a escuchar; "—Kya! Gokudera-kun se ve tan sexy, y esa mirada es agresiva pero linda, igual a un hermoso felino—". Tsuna rió nervioso, las chicas eran extrañas.

El medio-italiano suspiró. Se viró a la aglomeración, una cámara le sacó una fotografía de cuerpo completo. Captando en el lente al modelo que portaba esa camisa negra con estampado, los puños de la camisa doblados arriba, pantalón de piel sintética negro, cinturón ladeado grueso con grabados plateados, unas cadenas de metal colgando del lado derecho de su cadera, zapatos oscuros. El chico, sabiendo que debía de ser amable con las fans, dijo antes de entrar al salón.

—¡Mi próximo álbum sale en dos días! —se sonrojó un poco, pero no ladeó el rostro, sino que miró a la multitud y levantando la mano, gritó —¡Cómprenlo, y verán la foto sorpresa! —y todas gritaron de la emoción, hubo quién se desmayó.

Gokudera miró a su jefe, ni siquiera Tsuna sabía de esa foto.

—Entremos, décimo —. El desfile de celebridades continuó. Y la multitud acrecentaba.

[***]

Una camioneta negra se estacionó en la esquina de aquella calle. Un hombre habló desde las sobras en el asiento de atrás.

—Parece que a Tsunayoshi-kun le va demasiado bien —se llevó un malvavisco a los labios. Observó una limosina estacionarse, y de ella bajar varias personas.

—Oh, Xanxus en Vongola —comentó al ver bajar al mejor actor de Italia. Mukuro bajó y tendió la mano a una desconocida dama para él, la cual no alcanzó a mirar su rostro.

—Byakuran-sama, al parecer Rokudo Mukuro nos traiciono —dijo un hombre de hebras entre naranjas y rojizas.

—Shou-chan. Ese hombre no tiene aliados, seguramente está esperando un momento oportuno —. Dio la señal al conductor de retirarse, y así se hizo.

[***]

Al arribar una larga limosina blanca. Los flashes continuaron, las chicas y chicos intentaron cruzar la línea para ver quién llegaba.

El conductor de gafas, cabello oscuro y un tatuaje de código de barras abrió la puerta. El primero en salir fue un hombre de piel apiñonada, muy atractivo y serio. Nadie lo conocía, o eso parecía; sin embargo las chicas empezaron a gritar después del comentario de este al chofer.

—Te tardaste en llegar, kazu —su voz era gruesa, y su madurez excitante. Seguido de éste, salió un atractivo hombre con heterocromía, cabellos azulados largos, de traje. Este les sonrió y guiñó, a las jóvenes les salió una gotilla de sangre. Mukuro alcanzó a escuchar "—¡Oh! Es más sexy que Hibari Kyoya—", y eso basto para acrecentar su ego. Se viró a la limosina y tendió su mano a una dama. Salió una joven con zapatillas rosadas, piel cremosa, vestido de cóctel púrpura, el busto plisado con dos tirantes alrededor para ser amarrados al cuello, de atrás se cerraba con una discreta cremallera, al vientre llevaba una cinta que resaltaba su cintura, y la falda de muselina voluminosa le daba un toque de elegancia y jovialidad.

Aquella chica era hermosa, hubo murmurios. Unos de envidia, otros de admiración. Hasta que una fan habló;

"—¡Es la modelo que sale con Hibari—san en su promo!—".

"—¡Genial! Vongola ya tiene más actrices guapas—" exclamó un chico.

Mukuro rió, él sabía de la hermosura de la castaña, no sólo física. Aunque le daba algo de enfado que los demás notarán eso, la tomó de la mano y sonrió presentándose.

—Señoritas y jóvenes, nosotros —señaló a todo _Varia_ que había bajado de la limosina y a su hermana —somos los nuevos artistas de Vongola's Stars —les envió un beso al aire a las chicas y continuó —. Espero nos apoyen como lo han hecho con nuestros superiores —. Las muchachas gritaron emocionadas con vitoreas y los jóvenes chistaron pero asintieron al ver a las chicas, claro que las apoyarían. Se declaraban en ese momento sus fans.

—Shishi~ Mukuro sacó su lado manipulador —susurró el príncipe y tomando el descuido del heterocromico, tomó de la mano a la castaña y la besó.

—Nos vamos, mi princesa —. Mukuro se comportó, no quería armar un jaleó. El blondo se las pagaría después, las chicas de la multitud gritaron algo como "—Yo quiero ser tu princesa—". Y Belphegor como el mujeriego que era, les sonrió y saludando en su estilo de la realeza, coqueteó y dijo.

—Todas puedes ser mis princesas sí se esfuerzan, plebeyas, shishi~ —. Y la multitud gritó con los ojos en forma de corazón.

—Tche~ el idiota de Bel-senpai ya se pasó en modo "príncipe flirteador" —. Observó a la castaña, y caminó hacía ella. La miró con indiferencia, observó a su maestro sonreír y responder unas preguntas como había acordado hace horas con el tal Sawada. Senpai saludaba y reía como si de verdad estuviera frente a sus lacayos, Xanxus caminaba lanzando miradas supuestamente "sensuales" mientras decía basura. Squalo-san saludaba con sus "—Voiiii! Rockearemos—" y llamando la atención. Levi no decía nada, sólo seguía al jefe. Chrome se encontraba a lado del cabeza de piña, junto al niño vaca. Regresó su mirada a la castaña, era la única que se veía perdida y sin saber qué hacer, estaba por tomarla de la mano y escoltarla como el caballero que era, pero no lo hizo.

Todo fue tan rápido. Mientras el idiota de senpai reía y su maestro se dejaba entrevistar. El mismo chico del día de ayer, tomó la mano de la castaña y la jaló consigo. Fran sólo escuchó;

—Hahi! ¿Hi-Hibari-san? —mientras abría los ojos de la sorpresa. Éste no respondió, la haló hacía él. Miró con frialdad al público con esos ojos gris-azulado, siseando.

—Odio las multitudes —. Las fans no se desilusionaron sino que sintieron su corazón palpitar. Hibari Kyoya era tan, tan sexy y sensual, esa voz de barítono las hacía temblar, pero no sólo de miedo sino de emoción.

Al ver que la modelo del Promo y el cantante estaban juntos, soltaron más gritos de euforia, algunos de celos y otras con el corazón roto.

Miura observó todo, miró a Rokudo mirarla con seriedad por segundos y virarse sonriendo al camarógrafo y periodista frente él, disculpándose y diciendo que respondería a demás cuestiones después. Tomó a Chrome de la mano, y le pidió a Fran que la cuidará, este chistó pero aceptó.

Haru sintió como Hibari la –casi –arrastraba a la entrada, pero sintió a alguien tomarla de la cintura. Azul intenso contra azul grisáceo. Parecía que todo era silencio.

—Esta mujer es mía, kufufufu~

Miura parpadeó enrojecida.

—La herbívora se queda conmigo —y apretó la muñeca de la chica.

"_Hahi! Esto por alguna razón parece peligroso-desu"._

Sentía que ambos la acercaban a ellos. Ella se sonrojo más.

—La conozco desde la niñez —rió Mukuro.

—La he besado —aseveró Hibari sin pizca de emoción.

El de hebras azules frunció las cejas, se acercó a Haru y preguntó.

—¿Es verdad mi querida Haru? —preguntó sedoso, escondiendo su molestia. La chica asintió, el azabache mostró una mueca de suficiencia.

Rokudo se sentía enfadado, pero no dijo más. Observó a la castaña, y al recordar que esa misma tarde le había besado sonrió.

—Yo también he tomado presos los labios de mi querida Haru, Kufufufu~ —burló se, Hibari no era el único. Y seguramente todo había sido por la filmación.

El azabache miró con mayor frialdad a la morena, pero no la soltó, sino que apretó más su muñeca.

—La herbívora es mía —sentenció, la aludida sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se puso más roja de lo que estaba. Se empezaba a marear de la presión entre esos dos.

—Pero está enamorada de mí, kufufu~ —y besó los cabellos castaños de Haru. Hibarí elevó una ceja, tomó el mentón de la chica y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

—Ante los fans es mía, no puedes refutar eso —. El contrarío permitió a su cejas azules fruncirse más. La opinión de los seguidores es muy importante. La soltó de la cintura, pero tomó su mano.

—Ella tiene que escoger —. Y ambos varones entraron enfurruñados al salón. Mukuro de lado izquierdo y Hibari del derecho con la pobre Miura en medio.

Para los espectadores fue un _fan service_, para los artistas, había sido la guerra.

[***]

Al entrar. Divisaron una mesa que daba cara al escenario, pero por su posición, estaba alejada de las demás sin notarse tanto la separación de esta con las otras mesas. Llevaron a la morena, y la sentaron al centro. Hibari casi la aventó, suprimiendo sus ganas de machacar a Mukuro, mientras éste sonreía a la chica y le acomodaba la silla para que se siente.

Cuando Varia entró, Bel murmuró al ver que la rana iba juntó a Chrome a la mesa.

—Se siente peor que cuando el Jefe quiere matar a todos, mejor sentemos en esa mesa, el príncipe lo ordena —.Señaló una a dos mesas alejadas de la de Rokudo, Fran asintió, agregando.

—Al menos no eres tan idiota como para arrojarte a la muerte, Bel-senpai —notoria burla había en la monótona voz. Chrome observó preocupada a la castaña, su hermano a veces podía ser cruel, y el otro muchacho se veía aterrador.

—Suerte —murmuró muy bajo. Lambo brincó al ver a su prima, la de hebras violeta no pudo evitar que el pequeño fuera con Miura, miró una última vez y se sentó a lado de Fran.

El bovino corría.

—¡Haru! ¡Lambo-sama quiere pastel! —expresó, irrumpiendo el aire glacial entre los tres adolescentes. Ambos varones observaron al niño con irritación.

—¡Hahi! No creo que haya pastel Lambo-chan —agradecía a su primo salvarla de tan tensa situación. Al ver que lambo hacía un puchero, olvido lo demás y sonrió intentando consolarlo —pero Haru está segura de que habrá mucha comida desu —. Los ojos verdes del pequeño se iluminaron y abrazó a su prima, éste lo sentó en sus piernas y empezó a platicar jugar con el pequeño.

Mientras los jóvenes rivales se lanzaban miradas de creciente odio con una frialdad aterradora.

[***]

—B-Bien, creo que todos han entrado —suspiró Sawada. Miró a su mano derecha y dijo.

—¿Estás seguro Gokudera-kun? No quiero que te esfuerces, después de todo ya hiciste suficiente con arreglar el salón y atendernos —se veía preocupado por la salud del albino, él sonrió.

—Déjemelo a mí décimo, no lo decepcionaré —. Tsuna sintió, miró a Yamamoto.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que buscas algo —. El azabache le sonrió al rascarse la nuca.

—Podrías decirlo así, pero estoy Tsuna, anda ve a presentarte —. Y se despidió de su amigo. Sawada aspiró aire, salió de la parte donde se encontraba el staff, y empezó a recorrer el salón circular hasta leggar al centro, subió los escalones de madera, se colocó sobre la tarima, tomó el micrófono y saludo.

—B-Buenas noches —saludo, la audiencia calló. _"Hiii! Debí dejar que alguien más presentará"_.

Haru que escuchó a Tsuna-san, sonrió y le dijo a Lambo que pusiera atención, el pequeño chistó pero obedeció a su prima, después de todo, admiraba a Tsuna.

—Eh… —el chico de traje negro y camisa blanca se veía nervioso, tomó aire y se puso serio, adquiriendo un atractivo diferente —. Es un placer tenerlos está noche —sonrió —Está noche, como años anteriores, los Vongola realizan una celebración en honor a ustedes, por su arduo trabajo y estar con la empresa en sus momentos altos y bajos. —Miró a todos sus empleados, pero sobretodo amigos, y sus ojos naranjas se tornaron agradecidos y cálidos —. Sé que han sufrido con el bajo sueldo, las presiones de trabajar horas extras y hacer un esfuerzo más que otros artistas. Por eso, y su eterno apoyo como amistas; Gracias. Disfruten está fiesta y por esta noche, olvidemos las presiones del trabajo.

El breve discursó fue digno de aplausos, y sonrisas. Por eso trabajaban, porque su jefe era más como un amigo o un hermano para ellos. Amable, sincero y noble. Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía ese carisma, aunque él no lo supiera.

—¡Qué esperan! ¡Brindemos! —se escuchó, todos alzaron sus copas de jugo de uva –jamás vino pues la mayoría eran menores –y brindaron.

Sawada sonrió, y agradeció. Todos eran buenas personas. Los únicos que no brindaron fue Mukuro y Hibari, pues se mantenían en su reto de auras asesinas con Miura en medio.

Unos ojos marrón escaneaban el salón, al ver a su prima, brillaron. Opacándose instantes después al verla entre dos chicos muy conocidos. Sonrió con tristeza, y se acercó. Al menos la saludaría.

Caminó a la mesa.

—¡Hola! —dijo con una sonrisa. Haru hipó alegre, soltó a Lambo, se levantó y abrazó a su primo. ¡Finalmente alguien que podía salvarla!

El japonés mostró un leve sonrojo y correspondió el abrazo. Mientras Mukuro lanzaba una mirada, Hibari gruñía bajo.

Se separaron, las mejillas de Miura se arrebolaron.

—Hahi! Te ves muy atractivo desu —halagó, el aludido se rascó la nuca y rió. Observó a su prima y desvió la mirada.

—Te ves muy linda —la miró a los ojos —Haru… —y se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

—Yamamoto Takeshi. No tomes esas confianzas con mi querida Haru —amenazó. El mencionado le miró con seriedad, pero Haru ya cansada de no tener voz ni voto, hizo un mohín.

—Takeshi es mi primo, y Haru lo quiere mucho. No hables así Mukuro —se sentó con las mejillas infladas a lado de Hibari y jaló a Yamamoto, quedando éste a la derecha de su prima. Un aura amenazante cubrió la mesa.

—No abuses de tu suerte y mi querer, no soy paciente Haru —la miró con esos ojos impares y profundos, causando un escalofrió en la chica.

La mesa ahora era multitud, Hibari se sentía irritado e ignorado. Se iba a ir, dejaría a los herbívoros y se largaría. Miró a la castaña, a Rokudo Mukuro a dos sillas alejado, a Yamamoto Takeshi con una boba sonrisa muy cerca de la morena, y al niño vaca en brazos de la chica.

No los golpearía, no aún. Cerró sus ojos, ignorando a esa aglomeración de personas.

[***]

Después del brindis. Tsunayoshi se retiró con unas palabras.

—La conducción de esta noche será llevada por Gokudera-kun, y ustedes podrán participar sí quieren —y se despidió. El escenario se apagó y la cena fue servida. Cada persona gozaba de los exquisitos alimentos.

Sawada fue con su novia, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Estuviste genial, Tsu-kun —dijo contenta, él se sonrojo.

[***]

La había visto, desde que entró al salón. Siendo forzada a sentarse por Hibari y Mukuro, veía su incomodidad, pero él tenía que estar con el décimo para darle consejos de relajarse en público y ordenar a los cocineros y camareros servir en el momento indicado.

La cena había llegado. Se permitió relajarse un poco. Le causó cierta hilaridad ver al cabeza de piña y al antisocial con un aura de miedo y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas porque Miura platicaba amenamente con el intento de samurái.

Bien por el estúpido de Yamamoto. Se acercó y saludo roncó. Sentándose frente a Haru.

—No pensé que vendrías, mujer estúpida —. Tanto Takeshi como Haru notaron cierta melancolía en aquellas palabras.

—¿Sucede algo Gokudera? —preguntó el actor. El albino chistó, miró los ojos chocolate y cerró sus ojos.

—No pude rendirme —murmuró, los ojos marrón del moreno se mostraron confundidos.

—¡Oe~! —dijo nervioso, pero angustiado.

El otro lo encaró, mirándolo firme.

—Hoy terminaré con esto, por eso… —la miró de reojo, regresando su vista a su amigo —no quiero problemas, menos causarlos al décimo. Sólo déjame decirle lo que siento, y después me retiraré —soltó una risa irónica.

—Gokudera…—susurró.

Haru no entendió nada, pues Lambo no la dejó escuchar lo que su amigo y primo decían. Caso contrario con cierto azabache y peli-azul.

La cena terminó, el medio-italiano suspiró.

—¡Oe! ¡Mujer estúpida! —llamó, la chica infló los cachetes.

—Haru no es una mujer estúpida Gokudera-san —afirmó indignada. Este le sonrió, sin cejó fruncido ni burla. Era una sonrisa amable, pero triste.

—Lo eres por no darte cuenta de muchas cosas —. Ella hipó. Gokudera miró a Yamamoto sentado a lado de la chica.

—Dame tu mano —. Haru la extendió dudosa, y se puso roja cuando su amigo besó el dorso.

—No te muevas de este asiento, sólo cúmpleme eso esta noche —le dijo viéndola a los ojos. La chica asintió.

Gokudera se levantó, empezó a bajar los escalones para ir al escenario, se viró un poco y forzó una sonrisa.

[***]

—Herbívora, vámonos —ordenó el prefecto, tenía una extraña sensación. Haru negó, había prometido no moverse.

—No. Hice una promesa —no había duda en su mirada, Hibari entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños bajó su gabardina cerrada. Exhaló y empezó a abrirla, mostrando su camisa negra y dejando que la bufanda delgada oscura cayera a sus costados con elegancia.

—Kufufu~ fuiste ignorado Hibari Kyoya —se mofó, pero se sentía irritado. El azabache se levantó de golpe, la chica hipó, sintió la mirada gélida de éste y tembló un poco. Hibari pasó de largo y se fue a una mesa de las más alejadas en la parte alta del salón, pero donde podía ver perfectamente a Miura. Estaba hartó de herbívoros y sí seguía en esa mesa, asesinaría a alguien.

Minutos después Chrome llegó y murmuró algo al oído de su hermano.

—Me disculpó —dijo a la castaña —. Xanxus está completamente ebrio con el vino que introdujo ilegalmente. Debó llevarlo a la mansión antes de que rumor alguno se disipe —y se fue, con una inquietud naciente.

En la mesa quedaron únicamente los tres primos.

Una melodía empezó a escucharse. Las teclas del piano se movían con destreza bajo esas manos blancas llenas de anillos, todo empezaba a ser rodeado de una melancolía suave, y la atención de cada persona se posaba sobre el albino.

Al terminar aquella tonada, Gokudera se levantó y cedió su lugar a un muchacho de hebras rubias y ojos azules. Éste empezó a tocar, esta vez no era una pieza instrumental, pero sí era suave.

—Esta es una canción que va dedicada a una mujer tonta que no pude olvidar, pero debo decirle adiós. Disfrútenla —. La luz del salón era tenue, resaltando al modelo. Gokudera tomó el micrófono y cerró sus ojos.

Han namja-ka keudaereul sarang-hamnida

_Hay u__n hombre que te ama_

Keu namjaneun yeol-shimhi sarang-hamnida

_Ese hombre te ama, con todo su corazón__  
_

Mae-il keurimjacheoreom keudaereul ttara tanimyeo

_Igual a una sombra, te sigue cada día._

Keu namjaneun useumyeo ul-ko isseoyo

_Cuando ese hombre sonríe, está llorando por dentro._

Hayato apretó el micrófono. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró directamente a la mujer que robaba su aliento.

Eolmana eolmana teo neo-reul

_¿Cuánto, Cuánto tiempo más…_

ireohke baraman bomyeo honja

_tengo que soportar sólo mirarte?_

I paramgateun sarang i keoji-gateun sarang

_Este amor es doloroso, es un amor sin sentido._

Kyeso-khaeya ni-ga nareul sarang-ha-ge-nni

_Sí continúo intentándolo, ¿te enamorarás de mí?_

Gokudera negó. Miura hipó suave al sentir esos ojos esmeralda sobre sí.

Jo-geumman gakka-i wah cho-geumman

_Acércate un poco, sólo un poco_

Han bal ta-gakamyeon tu bal domangganeun

_Da un paso hacía mi, en vez de alejarte._

Neol sarang-haneun nal chigeumdo yeope isseo

_Yo soy ese hombre que te ama, ahora mismo a tú lado._

keu namjan umnida  
_Ese hombre está llorando._

Gokudera sintió sus ojos algo húmedos, pero no apartó su mirada, continuaba viéndola, le envió una suave sonrisa.

Keu namjaneun seongkyeo-gi soshimhamnida

_Ese hombre es muy tímido._

keuraeseo unneun peobeul baewotomnida  
_Así que aprendió a cómo sonreír._

chinhan chingue-gedo mothaneun yaegi-ka manheun

_Hay tanto que no se puede decir, incluso entre los amigos._

Keu namjaye ma-eumeun sang-cheo tuseongi

_El corazón de ese hombre, está lleno de cicatrices.__  
_

Apretó sus parpados, recordando el día que Haru le sonrió por primera vez, cuando él había perdido a su madre.

Keuraeseo keu namjaneun keudael

_Por eso, e__se hombre…_

Neol sarang-haet-daeyo ttokkata-seo

_Te ama porque eres igual a él._

La miró con intensidad sosteniendo el micrófono con más fuerza.

Tto hana ga-teun pabo tto hana ga-teun pabo

_Tan sólo una tonta, tonta como él._

Han-beon nareuranaju-go kamyeon andwehyo

_¿Estaría mal pedirte que me abraces antes de irte?_

Sentía que iba a llorar. La quería, tanto que le quemaba por dentro, ni siquiera un roce o caricia fue para él.

Nan sarangbad-ko shipeo keu-daeyeo

_Quiero ser amado, esa es la verdad._

Mae-il so-geuroman kaseum so-geuroman. Sorireul ji-reumyeo

_Cada día,__ dentro de su corazón. Él grita por ti._

Keu namjaneu-no-neuldo keu yeope it-deyo

_Ese hombre, está a tu lado hoy también.__  
_

Miura sintió algo oprimir su pecho, los ojos de Gokudera hablaban por sí mismo, el brillo esmeralda era un ruego silencioso.

Keu namja-ga naraneun geonanayo

_¿Sabes? Ese hombre, soy yo._

Al-myeon-seo-do i-reo-neun geonanijyo

_No actuarías de esta for__ma sí lo supieras._

Moreul-keoya keudaen pabonikka

_Pero no lo sabes porque eres una tonta._

Los enamorados de la chica la miraron, sabían que esa canción era para ella. Haru soltó unas lágrimas, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía culpable de la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Hayato.

Eol-mana eol-mana teo neoreul

_¿Cuánto, cuánto tiempo más?_

Ireohke baraman bomyeo honja

_¿Tengo que __soportar tan sólo mirarte? _

Gokudera apretó su puño a la altura del corazón.

I pabo-gateun sarang i geoji-gateun sarang

_Este estúpido amor, este amor sin sentido._

Kyeso-khaeya ni-ga nareul sarang-ha-ge-nni

_Sí continúo intentándolo, ¿te enamorarás de mí? _

Jo-geumman gakkayi wah jo-geumman

_Acércate un poco, sólo un poco más._

Han bal da-gakamyeon du bal tomankkaneun

_Sí avanzo un paso hacia ti, tú retrocedes dos._

Neol sarang-haneun nal chigeumdo yeope isseo

_Soy el que te ama, a tu lado en estos momentos._

Keu namjan umnida

_Ese hombre, está llorando._

Soltó el micrófono, recibió los aplausos, pero para él fue un ruido difuminado. Escondió su rostro bajo sus flequillos plateados y musitó.

_Adiós, ahou-onna__._


End file.
